


shine on you

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [1]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Nanowrimo Project, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal bertemu lagi dengan Minho karena sebuah kebetulan, penerbangan mereka hampir bersamaan. Ia punya satu permintaan.Di sisi lain, Sulli baru mengetahui ia berada di satu bawahbrandyang sama dengan Taemin.





	1. encounter

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Krystal melangkah cepat-cepat dari area imigrasi sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia biarkan tas tangannya masih terbuka, dan ia pun membuka kacamata hitamnya, menaikkannya ke atas kepala. Di suatu titik yang agak sepi, ia menonaktifkan mode pesawat pada ponselnya.

Ada dua pesan dari Jessica, dengan cepat ia membalasnya dengan foto bandara. Jessica sedang berada di California, mereka tidak saling menelepon sejak tiga hari terakhir. Krystal rasa huruf hangul pada papan petunjuk di bandara itu cukup memberi tahu Jessica ia telah tiba.

Perempuan itu berjalan lagi, dengan lebih pelan kali ini. Matanya menyapu sekeliling, kepalanya menoleh sesekali.

Akhirnya ia berhenti lagi, merasa perlu menelepon karena keramaian membuatnya bingung.

Baru saja ia meletakkan ponselnya di telinga, matanya menemukan apa yang ia cari, orang yang duduk di salah kursi di sepanjang _lounge_ yang luas itu tampak persis seperti orang yang ia cari. Kaos putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam jins biru, _sneakers_ silver, dan kacamata hitam. Krystal setengah berlari mendekati orang itu, dengan ponsel yang masih menghubungi lelaki itu.

“Halo, Soojungie, di mana?”

“Menoleh ke kanan!” Langsung ia tutup setelah itu, dan berhenti berlari.

Lelaki itu menoleh sambil berdiri dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Mereka bertatapan, lalu sama-sama tertawa tanpa suara. Dia melepaskan pegangan pada kopernya, dan merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Krystal sempat berhenti sebentar, senyumnya tidak pudar, lalu ia berlari lagi lebih cepat dan membalas pelukan itu.

“Minho-oppa,” katanya, semringah. menepuk-nepuk punggung Minho lalu melepaskan dirinya. “Sudah lama sekali rasanya.”

Minho mengucek rambut Krystal. “Bagaimana dengan Italia?”

“Banyak hal untuk diceritakan.” Krystal pun berjalan dengan langkah-langkah pendek, Minho mengikutinya.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu kurang lebih setengah tahun yang lalu, itu pun hanya pertemuan singkat di gedung perusahaan karena sebuah kebetulan. Namun ia dan Minho tidak berhenti saling sapa lewat obrolan pribadi, sampai mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa kepulangan Minho dari Barcelona dan Krystal dari Milan akan berlangsung pada hari yang sama dan akan tiba di waktu yang nyaris beriringan. Minho menawarkan diri untuk menunggunya, dan Krystal bukanlah orang yang akan menolak ajakan dari kawan lama yang murah hati.

“Aku tidak sia-sia datang ke Barcelona,” Minho mengawali kisahnya, “Viva La Barca!”

“Liburan yang pantas,” komentar Krystal. “Aku menemukan banyak hal di Milan. Kurasa aku punya banyak ide untuk diwujudkan. Pergi ke sana memberiku banyak inspirasi.”

“Keren sekali.” Minho mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian, dia hampir-hampir berhenti mendapati Krystal yang mengamatinya seperti sedang menginginkan sesuatu. “Hei, kau tidak minta buah tangan dariku, ‘kan?”

Krystal nyengir. Bagi Minho, perempuan itu masih terlihat seperti usia belasan saja.

“Hayo, mengaku,” tambah Minho sambil memain-mainkan telunjuk di pipi Krystal.

“Bukan.” Krystal menatapnya lagi dari sudut mata, dengan cara yang sama. “Kau berlibur selama seminggu di sana, ‘kan, oppa?”

“Hmmm.”

“Ada banyak yang ingin kucari dari Spanyol secara umum.” Matanya lurus ke depan, Minho melihat suatu determinasi yang sangat ia kenali di tatapan Krystal—karena dia tahu, dia juga seringkali memperlihatkan hal yang sama. “Untuk melengkapi apa yang kutemukan di Milan.”

* * *

Minho menaruh kotak berisi donat yang dibawanya dari bandara tadi di atas lemari. Krystal yang membayarkan, menolak keras traktiran dari Minho sambil bercanda.

Di samping kotak donat itu, sebuah foto berdiri dalam bingkai cokelat. Foto dirinya dengan pakaian militer, diambil lima tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali menaruhnya, Minho seringkali merasakan banyak hal dan kehangatan yang membuatnya banyak mempertanyakan esensi-esensi hidupnya. Namun sekarang, semua itu sudah berlalu, foto itu seringkali diabaikan.

Ia menghidupkan _headset_ nirkabel pada telinganya begitu mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

“Halo, hyung?”

Kakak kandungnya itu terdengar buru-buru. “Maaf tidak jadi menjemputmu. Kau masih di bandara? Tampaknya aku bisa ke sana dalam setengah jam.”

“Tidak perlu.” Minho duduk pada sofa dan membiarkan kopernya begitu saja di samping meja. “Aku sudah pulang dengan Soojung. Dia memarkir mobilnya di bandara, aku ikut saja.”

“Soojung?”

“Krystal, tahu, ‘kan? Teman lama.”

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kakaknya menjawab dan tertawa kecil. “ _Teman lama_. Oke. Aku ingat banyak hal tentang perempuan itu—oke, baiklah, abaikan saja. Aku mengerti. Sudah makan? Aku bisa mampir ke apartemenmu kalau kau ingin sesuatu.”

“Tidak perlu juga. Aku masih kenyang, aku makan banyak selama penerbangan. Soojung juga sudah membelikan stok yang cukup sampai nanti malam. Besok saja kita bertemu, oke?”

Minho beranjak dari sofa, membuka kotak donatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat apa yang Krystal katakan,

_aku ingin bekerja sama dengan seseorang_.

Perempuan itu selalu punya sisi yang misterius baginya. Selalu punya bagian dalam dirinya yang sulit dipahami, akan tetapi mengundang rasa penasaran. Seolah-olah Krystal mencari tahu siapa yang bersedia untuk diundang ke sisi tersebut.

Minho akan mencari tahu besok. Krystal membuat janji dengannya untuk memberi tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah pulang dari Milan itu. Ide yang Minho pikir pasti menarik.

* * *

Sulli membaca lagi isi perjanjian itu. Mencermati beberapa bagian dengan saksama. Ia mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri, membiarkan seorang representasi menunggu di hadapannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya di bagian bawah. Dengan percaya diri, ia menyodorkan kertas itu kepada si pria yang sudah menunggu di depannya.

“Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Nona Sulli.” Pria itu lantas berdiri, Sulli mengikutinya dan membalas jabatan tangannya.

“Senang bekerja sama dengan pihak Anda. Saya akan berusaha keras.” Sulli membungkukkan badan.

Pertemuan itu pun berakhir dengan formal. Sulli sengaja keluar dari ruangan paling belakangan, saat pria-pria perwakilan dari sebuah label parfum itu sudah agak jauh di koridor. Dengan senyum semringah ia menutup pintu, lalu berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Ia sendirian di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua, tempat ia akan menyampaikan sesuatu pada atasannya tentang apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan dengan kerja sama ini.

Ternyata, di lantai dua, ia melihat lagi orang-orang yang tadi menandatangani kerja sama dengannya di kejauhan, di lobi lantai dua, sedang berbicara dengan seorang manajer yang ia kenal ... dan salah satu kenalan lamanya yang membuatnya terkejut.

Seolah-olah terpanggil, si kenalan lama menoleh. Ia mengangkat alisnya saat matanya berserobok dengan Sulli. Sulli melambaikan tangannya pelan, tak terlalu kentara. Bibirnya menggumamkan, “Taemin-oppa!” walaupun tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Di sana, Taemin mengangguk, lalu berisyarat dengan melirik pada orang-orang luar tersebut, _tunggu sebentar_ , katanya, dan Sulli pun menepi ke dinding, menunggu. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak berbicara secara langsung satu sama lain, dan Sulli begitu bersemangat bertemu dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pertemuan informal itu selesai. Sulli merasa beruntung para representasi itu tak melihat ke arahnya. Taemin berjalan ke arahnya, membiarkan manajernya pergi ke arah yang lain.  

“Apa kabar?” Taemin menyapanya dengan pelukan singkat yang hangat. “Rasanya lama sekali sejak kita terakhir bertemu.”

“Berapa tahun?” Sulli nyengir. “Tampaknya sebelum kau berangkat wajib militer, oppa. Senang masih bisa melihatmu di sini.” Sulli pun menengok ke balik bahu Taemin. “Aku kenal orang-orang itu. Baru saja aku menandatangani kerja sama dengan mereka.”

“Benarkah?” Taemin secara alamiah turut menoleh, walaupun akhirnya ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Orang-orang itu sudah memasuki lift. “Aku terikat kontrak promosi parfum dengan mereka. Sebentar lagi ada pemotretan. Selain itu, mereka juga akan bekerja sama dengan anak-anakku, jadi mereka membicarakannya lagi barusan.”

“Anak-anak?” Sulli terperangah.

Taemin tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, gestur manis yang bagi Sulli tak berubah seiring waktu. “Anak didik maksudnya. Para _rookies_ akan mendapatkan slot iklan juga, tetapi akan ditampilkan sebagai orang misterius. Strategi pemasaran. _Teaser_ paling dini untuk memperkenalkan mereka.”

Sulli terbelalak. “Kau jadi pelatih sekarang?”

“Baru sekitar dua bulan. Tepat setelah aku pulang.”

Sulli mengangguk-angguk, lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Taemin. “Keren sekali. Aku bangga, oppa!”

“Kau lebih keren lagi—kau bekerja sama dengan mereka, dalam bentuk apa? Kita di bawah satu _brand_.”

“Aku mendapat kesempatan untuk membuat ... semacam sub. Masih di bawah _brand_ mereka, tapi aku yang mendesain aromanya, orisinal buatanku sendiri di bawah pengawasan mereka.”

“Kuharap aku bisa menjadi bagian dari promosi submerk-mu.” Taemin berkedip cepat. “Senang rasanya bisa bertemu lagi dan kita berpotensi bisa bekerja sama lagi.”

Sulli mengangguk. “Aku juga, oppa.”

“Sampai jumpa, Sulli-ya. Kita bertemu lagi nanti, oke?”

Sulli menahan tangan Taemin yang sudah akan beranjak. “Nomor ponselmu—bisakah kuminta? Kau akan jadi modelnya—aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan _muse_ darimu. Aku harus memulainya dengan segera.”

“Dengan senang hati.”

Mereka pun bertukar nomor ponsel sebelum Taemin pergi.

Taemin berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Sulli, kemudian, saat ia akan memasuki lift, lift itu terbuka menampakkan seorang teman lama pula.

“Taemin-oppa—sungguh kebetulan sekali!”

“Astaga,” Taemin pun tertawa sambil memeluk Krystal ringan, “keren sekali hari ini, hari bertemu teman-teman lama. Baru saja aku bertemu Sulli, sekarang kau—”

“Jinri?” Krystal langsung terburu-buru ingin beranjak, “dia di sini? Di mana dia?”

“Di lantai ini. Semoga dia masih di lobi.” Taemin menunjuk ke balik bahunya dengan ibu jarinya.

“Kita bicara kapan-kapan lagi, ya, oppa.” Krystal menepuk-nepuk lengan Taemin. “Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.”

“Oh, ya, silakan.” Taemin mengangguk-angguk. “Semoga dia belum jauh.”

Krystal berlari cepat, mengingatkan Taemin pada seseorang. Lift di hadapannya sudah tertutup kembali, dan layarnya menunjukkan tanda panah turun, begitu pula lift di sampingnya. Ia pun berbalik, berharap bisa melihat beberapa hal. Ia merasa penasaran.

Diam-diam, ia mengintip ke lobi.

Sulli masih di sana, dan ia sedang berpelukan dengan Krystal.

Taemin tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

“Taemin-ssaem!” salah seorang _trainee_ mengejutkan yang lain, yang duduk-duduk dalam bentuk melingkar di dalam ruang latihan itu.

Yang lain pun menggaungkan, “Selamat datang!”

“Hei, kalian semua.” Taemin bergabung ke tengah-tengah anak didiknya itu, anak-anak usia sekitar sepuluh sampai belasan tahun yang selalu bersemangat. Mereka adalah anak-anak pertama yang Taemin didik di ruang latihan ini, dan cara Taemin menatap mereka sangatlah hangat dan penuh harapan. “Sebelum kita latihan, aku ingin bertanya.”

“Tentang apa, ssaem?”

“Bolehkah aku mengundang seseorang untuk melihat demo tarian kalian akhir minggu ini? Teman lamaku, aku dan dia punya kontrak untuk merk yang sama, dan aku yakin dia butuh seseorang—atau sesuatu untuk membantunya dalam kontraknya dengan merk itu.” _Muse_ , Taemin ingin bilang begitu, namun ia agak ragu anak-anak didiknya akan memahami hal itu dengan cepat.  

“Boleh!”

“Kami akan dengan sangat senang menunjukkan kemampuan kami pada orang lain, ssaem? Demo yang mana yang boleh kami tampilkan?”

“Kalian boleh memilihnya.” Taemin mundur sedikit dari tengah-tengah mereka. “Berundinglah. Aku akan mengabari temanku dulu.”

Taemin menjauh ke tempat yang tidak termasuk jarak dengar dengan anak-anak didiknya.

“Hallo, Sulli-ya?”

* * *

Krystal menerima satu lagi pesan saat ia baru saja akan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang masih kosong sejak ia mengambilnya sepuluh menit lalu. Nyaris saja ia menggerutu kesal—jika tidak melihat siapa yang mengirimkannya.

Ada banyak foto yang masuk di ruang obrolan pribadi itu. Dari Minho.

Setelah belasan foto itu diterimanya, Minho menuliskan:

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaurencanakan, tapi ini ada beberapa foto yang kuambil di Barcelona. Aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu, semoga bisa membantumu._

Senyum merekah di bibir Krystal.

Sejenak kemudian, kertasnya sudah penuh terisi oleh bagan-bagan.


	2. scent

Minho kira koordinat yang dikirimkan Krystal tadi adalah apartemennya. Namun, setelah menemukan tempat persisnya—lelaki itu terkejut. Itu adalah rumahnya! Besar dan terletak di komplek perumahan mewah. Krystal bahkan mengajaknya masuk dahulu karena ia masih belum selesai membereskan sesuatu di kamarnya.

Sekarang Minho mengerti mengapa Krystal tidak lagi begitu terobsesi dengan dunia hiburan. Krystal hanya muncul sesekali di panggung, seperlunya, dan mengambil satu judul drama setiap beberapa periode sekali, berdasarkan korespondensi mereka selama mereka terpisah satu sama lain. Krystal terlihat sudah memiliki segalanya.

Minho tak melihat banyak foto di dalam ruang tamu itu, tetapi susunan barang-barangnya sangat teratur dan seolah-olah dibuat dengan komposisi tertentu. Misalnya, pot bunga berbentuk setengah bundar di ujung sana mendapat cahaya matahari dari sudut yang pas sehingga menghasilkan bayangan yang menarik. Warna-warna di ruangan juga tidak sembarangan, semuanya senada hingga ke bantal sofa.

Tak seberapa lama, Krystal turun dan sudah siap. Minho berdiri. “Ke mana kita akan pergi?”

“Kau tidak keberatan untuk berkunjung ke ekshibisi, ‘kan, oppa? Setelahnya kau boleh menentukan akan ke mana.”

“Aku? Bebas.” Minho memasukkan tangan ke saku jinsnya. “Kau boleh menentukan.”

“ _Alright_ ,” Krystal menjawab cepat sambil mengangguk-angguk, dengan aksen Inggris yang selalu Minho sukai. “Pakai mobilmu atau mobilku?”

“Mobilku saja.” Minho menunjukkan kuncinya. “Tapi aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu menyetir.” Lelaki itu pun melemparkan kunci pada Krystal.

Krystal menangkap dengan lihai. “Kau akan menyukai perjalananmu.”

* * *

Jarak dengan tempat tujuan mereka ditempuh dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Di perjalanan, Krystal banyak menanyakan pada Minho tentang apa saja yang ia dapatkan selama tugas militernya. Minho dengan senang hati bercerita hal-hal yang membuatnya memandang dunia dengan cara lain, hal yang membuatnya melihat dunia dari sisi berbeda, membuatnya mengerti bahwa kemenangan dan tempat nomor satu bukanlah segalanya. Sebelumnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Minho pernah membintangi film yang bertemakan militer, akan tetapi pada kenyataannya, aku Minho, sangat berbeda.

Bagi Krystal, cerita-cerita itu membuatnya banyak mengangguk. Sebagai orang yang tidak punya saudara laki-laki, ia ingin sekali tahu cerita seperti apa kehidupan militer di negara merdeka zaman sekarang. 

“Aku hanya ingin tahu,” jawab Krystal setelah Minho bertanya mengapa ia menanyakannya. “Belakangan, aku suka mencari tahu tentang hal-hal yang tidak sempat kujelajahi di masa lalu.”

“Tapi kau tidak menyesali apapun, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja. Kehidupan menjadi idola ... memberiku banyak sekali pelajaran. Bukan cuma soal seni.”

Minho mengangguk-angguk. Krystal benar.

Ekshibisi itu diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung yang dihimpit oleh gedung-gedung perkantoran lain, tampak seperti sedang tidak ada acara besar di dalamnya. Tidak ada petunjuk khusus di luar, dan sepertinya memang hanya didesain untuk orang-orang tertentu.

Namun suasana berbeda didapatkan bahkan hanya dari pintu masuk. Komposisi warna di dalam sangat berbeda dengan fasad gedung dan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Penerangan bernuansa putih memenuhi ruangan. Warna benda-benda di dalam yang Minho tangkap didominasi oleh warna-warna hangat yang didominasi warna krem, cokelat tua, putih, dan ada juga hitam di beberapa bagian. Tulisan ‘kopi’ dalam bahasa Inggris dibuat besar-besar di lokasi yang lurus dengan pintu masuk, dibuat di atas kanvas dari serbuk hitam yang nampaknya benar-benar kopi sungguhan.

Awalnya Minho mengira ini adalah pameran lukisan, ketika Krystal menyebut-nyebut soal ‘pameran seni’ saat di perjalanan tadi. Namun, ia salah. Bukan hanya lukisan, tetapi semua jenis seni. Minho sudah bisa mencecap rasa kopi di lidahnya hanya dengan melihat benda-benda ini.

Yang pertama kali Krystal dekati adalah sebuah meja panjang berwarna mahoni, di atasnya dipajang banyak lukisan dengan figura cokelat; masing-masing adalah lukisan kopi yang ditempatkan pada sisi-sisi seolah sedang disajikan, semuanya menghadap ke pengamat. Krystal cukup lama berdiam di depan objek itu.

Objek berikutnya adalah sebuah kanvas bundar yang di dalamnya dibagi ke dalam tiga warna. Putih, cokelat tua, hitam. Di bawah kanvas itu, dibuat seperti tumpahan cat dengan warna mengikuti pola warna di atasnya. Tetesan itu sampai ke lantai, kemudian tiga warna bergabung lagi menjadi satu dalam pola bundar namun lebih kecil dari yang di dinding.

“Seni kontemporer, “ ucap Krystal seolah-olah membaca kebingungan Minho. “Seni modern.”

Minho mengangguk-angguk saja. Ini adalah ranah Krystal, ia rasa ia cukup menjadi pengamat sambil mendampinginya.

Objek berikutnya yang membuat Minho tertarik adalah sebuah meja kaca kecil, di atasnya sebuah cangkir putih ditelungkupkan. Di bawah meja, bergantung serabut—entah dari tali macam apa yang diuraikan—berwarna hitam tetapi putih pada ujung-ujungnya. Seolah-olah kopi dari cangkir itu tumpah menembus meja. Krystal tampak sangat mengaguminya, lama sekali ia di depan sana.

Ekshibisi itu hanya memakan satu ruangan, cukup satu kali mengelilingi. Di mata Minho, tampaknya Krystal menyukai semuanya, mulai dari benda berupa neon dua warna, cokelat dan krem yang ditaruh begitu saja di dinding, sampai lukisan dari tumpahan kopi _affogato_.

Di sudut ruangan, Krystal berkenalan dengan seseorang yang rupanya seniman benda-benda ini. Minho tak terlalu paham apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi ia tahu antusiasme Krystal, semangat Krystal, yang ia rasa sesekali sangat mirip dengan dirinya setiap kali membicarakan soal _passion_ -nya, terutama dalam olahraga.

Begitu mereka keluar, Krystal pun menyerahkan kunci mobil. “Sekarang, terserah padamu. Kita akan ke mana?”

“Pilihanku terlalu klasik,” sahut Minho sembari mengangkat bahu. “Makan, bagaimana?”

Krystal terkekeh.

“Tapi tempat yang agak tertutup.” Minho mendelik. “Karena kita tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang masih mengejar kita. Bagaimana?”

“Setuju.”

* * *

Dengan kata _tertutup_ barusan, Krystal kira hanya sebuah restoran yang agak jauh dari kota, di mana saja yang tidak termasuk tempat yang sangat terbuka seperti di pusat perbelanjaan.

Namun, perempuan itu salah, Minho mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran yang menyatu dengan sebuah hotel, dan bagian dalamnya persis seperti yang ia sukai, tatanan yang sangat berseni.

Ada banyak lukisan kontemporer di sekeliling ruang makan hotel tersebut. Lukisan-lukisan yang minimalis, tetapi penuh arti, misalnya lukisan sebuah kubus terbuka, yang di dalamnya ada kubus-kubus lain tetapi dilukis dengan permainan bayangan.

“Kau sengaja memilih tempat ini, ya?” Krystal setengah berbisik.

“Aku tiba-tiba ingat tempat ini saat melihatmu di ekshibisi tadi. Sebelumnya aku ke sini bersama ayahku yang sedang menjamu tim dari luar negeri sebelum bertanding.” Minho menerima sebuah buku menu dari pelayan. “Kurasa kau akan menyukainya.”

“Sangat,” bisik Krystal lagi, mengintip dari balik buku menu.

* * *

“Aku masih belum tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini,” Minho memulai lagi setelah ia menghabiskan makanan penutupnya, puding dengan _topping_ es krim vanila. “Tampaknya perjalananmu ke Italia sangat berkesan sampai-sampai mengubah hidupmu di sini.”

“Aku sudah mencoba banyak hal.” Krystal menaruh garpunya pada pinggiran piring, menjalinkan jari-jarinya dan menumpukan dagunya di atas sana. “Beberapa tahun belakangan adalah perjalanan yang luar biasa,” katanya, matanya berbinar. “Aku menjadi penyanyi, model, bermain banyak drama ... aku, sebagai orang yang menikmati seni, sangat puas dengan itu semua.”

Minho mendengarkan dengan saksama.

“Aku merasa tenang dengan kehidupan yang berada di antara kehidupan biasa dengan kehidupan artis.”

“Oleh karena itu, kau hanya muncul sesekali di depan kamera?”

“Begitulah. Sudah saatnya pergantian generasi, saatnya orang-orang yang lebih muda yang mengambil tempatku.”

“Aku memikirkan hal yang serupa.”

“Tapi, kepuasan itu dengan cepat berganti dengan hal lain. Aku terusik dengan satu pertanyaan, _setelah ini, apa?_ Aku pun tertarik dengan seni yang lain.”

Minho mulai bisa meraba-raba. “Kurasa aku mengerti. Soal lukisan, seni kotemporer?”

Krystal mengangguk-angguk lalu melanjutkan makannya. “Tapi, rencana berikutnya masih berada di dalam kepalaku. Aku masih harus mematangkannya.”

Minho merasa sudah cukup. Hanya dengan melihat harapan dan kepastian dari mata Krystal, ia tahu perempuan itu akan membuat sesuatu yang _besar_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Minho langsung, hampir-hampir tak sadar saat mengutarakan harapan yang sedari kemarin menggantung di kepalanya, “Bolehkah aku menjadi bagian dari itu?”

Krystal menelengkan kepalanya. “Jika kau bersedia, aku tentu saja mau.”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Justru kupikir adalah hak istimewa bagiku jika kau yang bersedia.”

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

* * *

Krystal baru masuk ke rumahnya setelah membeli segelas kopi dan sekotak muffin ketika pesan itu muncul,

_Hei_. Dari Sulli. _Sibuk, tidak?_

Krystal langsung menjawab, _Tidak. Mau ngobrol? Atau bertemu?_

Sulli memberikan balasan dengan cepat, _Ingin tanya-tanya saja. Kau baru pulang dari Italia, ‘kan?_

Lalu Krystal pun dengan segera menawarkan, _Aku ke rumahmu saja, bagaimana? Banyak yang bisa kuceritakan._

_Boleh_.

Lima menit kemudian, Krystal sudah berada di jalan menuju apartemen Sulli yang belum pernah dikunjunginya. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali mengunjungi apartemen Sulli sesudah mereka berpisah tempat tinggal.

Ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari komplek perumahannya, hanya lima menit dengan mobil tanpa melalui jalan yang rumit. Sulli menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan singkat.

“Tinggal sendiri?” tanya Krystal sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak, ia langsung merasa seperti familiar. Ia mencium aroma pengharum ruangan yang sama dengan yang pernah mereka gunakan dulu.

“Sendirian saja.” Sulli langsung membawanya ke ruang tengah, ada meja rendah berbentuk bundar di tengah-tengah, di atasnya ada banyak botol kecil, pipet, buku-buku sketsa, pensil, dan hasil rautan yang dikumpulkan di bawah meja. “Maaf agak berantakan,” tambahnya sambil terkekeh.

“Aku juga terbiasa melakukan hal yang sama di rumah. Kakak sudah jarang pulang, orangtuaku lebih sering di Amerika.”

“Apa kabar Jessica-unnie? Tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya.”

“Dia sedang menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan. Dari satu negara ke negara lainnya. Akan kusampaikan salammu.” Krystal meraih sebuah bantal duduk, ia mengambil bantal lain dari sofa di sisi lain ruangan dan memeluknya. Matanya berkeliling menyapu ruangan sebentar. Dinding apartemen Sulli begitu polos, ia tidak memajang foto apapun tetapi ada banyak bunga di atas nakas atau lemari.

Sulli tidak duduk, tetapi beranjak ke ruangan lain. “Ingin minum atau makan apa? Atau kau ke sini saja, pilihlah sendiri.”

Krystal berdiri, tetapi ia menyadari sesuatu pada bajunya. “Hei, sebentar. Kaupunya jarum jahit dan benang? Kancing kemejaku lepas.” Ia menunjukkan kemeja yang ia pakai sebagai _outer_ dari kaos hitam lengan pendeknya. Kancing di bagian tengah menggantung longgar, salah satu sisi jahitannya terlepas.

“Ada di laci di sana, dekat pintu kamar. Aku ke dapur dulu, ya, kukeluarkan apa yang kupunya,” jawab Sulli sambil menunjuk, lalu pergi.

Krystal menuju laci yang dimaksud. Dibukanya laci pertama dari kanan, lalu ia tertegun. Laci itu hanya berisi sebuah notes, di sampul luarnya bertuliskan ‘Jinri’s Journal’, dengan tulisan namanya dalam huruf hangul. Sampulnya agak kumal, mungkin buku yang dipakainya setiap hari.

Selain itu, di dalamnya ada sebuah foto yang  sengaja ditempelkan di dasar laci.

Foto mereka berlima, bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Krystal tanpa sadar menyusuri foto itu dengan telunjuknya, lalu tersenyum. Setiap kenangan selalu mempunyai pelajaran—tentang ikatan, tentang kebersamaan, tentang mimpi yang dibuat bersama; seperti membuat sebuah pakaian. Benangnya dipintal, dirajut bersama, akan tetapi dipakai dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia tidak menyesali apapun—lalu ia tersenyum.

Semakin lebar senyumnya begitu menyadari Sulli pasti menempelkannya di tempat yang sering sekali ia buka, terbukti dari jurnal kesehariannya yang menjadi satu-satunya barang di situ. Nampaknya sangat spesial.

Krystal melanjutkan pencariannya, baru ditemukannya di laci ketiga. Lekas-lekas ia membawanya ke meja, tepat saat Sulli kembali dengan makanan dan minuman.

“Berapa lama di Italia?”

“Seminggu,” jawab Krystal sambil menjahit cepat-cepat. “Kau ingin mulai dari mana?

“Aku perlu ide untuk parfum debutku.” Sulli mengambil pensil, lalu mencoret-coretkannya dengan asal-asalan di atas kertas yang sudah penuh catatan formula. “Italia kedengarannya tempat yang sangat menarik untuk inspirasi.”

“Parfum ala Italia?” Krystal memandangi hasil jahitannya sebentar sebelum menoleh ke Sulli. Sulli sudah menceritakan dengan singkat apa yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi pada Krystal saat mereka bertemu di gedung beberapa hari yang lalu. “Kusarankan kau mencari ide dari Tuscany. Aku tidak sempat ke tempat itu, tetapi kau bisa membayangkan padang rumput, rumah sederhana ... pohon yang berjarak satu sama lain. Atau tepian Mediterania yang beraroma garam ... sekaligus bunga.” Mata Krystal berputar sebentar, lalu ia menjentikkan jari, “Atau bayangkan opera Italia. Aku sempat menonton satu pentas ... bayangkan ruangan yang dipenuhi beledu, orang-orang bergaun, sesuatu yang elegan ....”

Sulli menatap Krystal bahkan sampai agak lama setelah kalimatnya selesai. Krystal mengerjap-ngerjap, lantas Sulli tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa. Gadis itu bahkan menepukkan tangannya.

“Tiga elemen! Pas sekali! _Top, middle,_ dan _heart_!” Sulli mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya dengan keras ke atas kertas. “Tapi aku harus tahu bagian mana yang paling cocok. Bantu aku memilih aroma masing-masing bagiannya, ya!”

Krystal pernah mendengar istilah-istilah itu dari Jessica, namun ia melupakan detilnya. Bagian-bagian parfum, mana aroma yang muncul pertama, beberapa menit setelahnya, lalu yang bertahan. Krystal hanya mengangguk tetapi wajahnya keheranan ketika Sulli mengeluarkan seluruh botol kecilnya dari atas kotak di atas meja, juga kotak kayu yang berada di lantai. Dikelompokkan Sulli menjadi tiga bagian besar, sembari diterangkannya,

“Yang ini untuk _top_ , ini _middle_ , dan ini _heart_ ,” ucapnya, menunjuk dengan pensil. “Menurutmu, lebih baik aroma alam yang lebih dulu muncul, atau yang seperti opera tadi?”

Krystal bisa memahami sedikit-sedikit ide Sulli. Semua ini filosofi tentang Italia, pikirnya. “Kurasa ... opera terlebih dahulu saja. Orang-orang mengenal Italia lewat itu, ‘kan?” katanya, mengangkat botol-botol itu hanya untuk melihat label namanya. “Kemudian, pantai Mediterania, sesuatu yang akan diketahui orang-orang setelah tahu lebih banyak.”

“Dan, alam Tuscany yang terakhir!” Sulli memutar pensilnya di udara seperti sedang menggunakan tongkat sihir. “Bagian terdalam. _Jantung_ nya, bagian tersembunyi yang tak semua orang mengetahui. Aku saja baru tahu tentang itu darimu, Soojung-ah.”

“Sekarang ... ceritakan padaku aroma apa saja ini. Aku tidak terlalu paham tentang aroma.”

“Ini,” tunjuk Sulli pada sebuah botol kecil, “ _spearmint_. _Top_.”

Krystal mengambilnya, menghidunya. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu botol sendiri.

“Itu _rosemary_.” Sulli mengedikkan dagu. “ _Middle_.”

“Aku tidak tahu kapan sebuah aroma bisa untuk _top_ , _middle_ , atau _heart_.” Krystal mengambil botol bertuliskan ‘Niaouli’, kemudian menaruhnya lagi. “Sepertinya itu bagianmu. Ini merkmu, Jinri-ya, dan kaulah yang menjadi kuncinya. Saranku hanya sampai di sini.”

Sulli mengangkat alis. “Hmmm.”

“Mungkin lebih bagus begini, yang kuat lebih dulu, lalu yang lembut, dan yang terakhir adalah yang bertahan. _Long lasting_. Memberi kesan yang membekas. Seperti alam terbuka.”

“Ide yang bagus ....”

Krystal melipat tangannya di atas meja. “Sekarang, bagaimana jika kau ceritakan apa saja yang kulewatkan darimu.” Senyumannya teduh. “Mari bercerita seperti kawan lama.”

Sulli tersenyum semringah. “Mari kita mulai dari ....”

* * *

Hari sudah hampir larut malam saat Krystal berpamitan pulang. Di depan pintu, ia sempat berhenti, menunduk. “Jinri-ya ....”

“Ya?”

“Aku minta maaf.” Ia mengangkat kepalanya sebentar. “Atas apa yang tidak pernah kulakukan padamu.”

Sulli memeluknya. “Aku juga minta maaf ... atas hal-hal yang pernah terjadi ... dan tidak pernah terjadi.”

Lama mereka berpelukan, dan saat mundur, Krystal mendongak sedikit dan menyeka ujung-ujung matanya. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. “Sampai nanti. Kau bisa datang ke rumahku kapan saja.”

“Ya, Soojungie. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti.”

Sulli tidak menutup pintunya sampai Krystal memasuki lift.

* * *

Taemin mengundangnya pada akhir minggu itu, Sulli datang sendirian dengan menumpang taksi.

“Serius ... seandainya kau memberi tahu, aku akan menjemputmu.”

“Tidak perlu, oppa.” Sulli berjalan selangkah di belakang Taemin. “Kau sedang sibuk di sini. Aku sudah terbiasa ke mana-mana sendirian.”

Di ruang latihan, anak-anak didik Taemin sudah berkumpul. Mereka semua memberi salam pada Sulli sambil menunduk. Sulli mengulum senyumnya, merasa seperti seorang yang dihormati lagi di dunia yang telah ditinggalkannya, di dunia yang ia pikir tidak lagi untuknya.

“Bagaimana dengan ‘coret-coretan pertama’mu?” Taemin duduk bersila memunggungi dinding cermin. “Beberapa hari yang lalu kaubilang masih agak bingung.”

Sulli menggeleng pelan, gerakan samar. “Soojung sudah membantuku, banyak sekali. Aku hanya perlu menentukan bagian-bagian kecil.”

“Soojung?”

“Benar. Kami mengobrol sampai larut. Senang sekali rasanya kembali bisa bersamanya seperti sepasang saudara.”

Taemin tersenyum teduh. “Senang sekali melihat kalian tetap bisa seperti itu.”

“Ya ... kami menemukan jalan masing-masing—tetapi pada akhirnya itu tidak mengubah banyak hal. Aku ingin sekali tetap seperti ini.” Kemudian, Sulli menegakkan posisi duduknya. “Sekarang, bagaimana jika kauminta anak-anak didikmu memulai? Mereka tampaknya sudah tidak sabar untuk tampil. Aku ingin sekali melihat karena aku butuh tambahan inspirasi.”

Taemin sempat terhanyut sebentar oleh kebahagiaan di mata Sulli—yang membuatnya percaya akan banyak hal positif. Lantas, ia menepukkan tangannya, “Mari mulai—posisi satu!”

Sulli menyaksikan koreografinya dengan kagum. Enerjik dan khas Taemin sekali—Taemin benar-benar mampu menularkan ilmunya. Di situlah benaknya terpantik, ide-ide tentang aroma kuat—seperti kekuatan opera yang dikatakan Krystal—yang cocok dengan imej Taemin sebagai _brand ambassador_ merk induk parfum yang akan ia desain mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam botol percobaannya.

Sulli tidak tahu saja, Taemin berkali-kali mengamatinya dari samping saat _showcase_ kecil-kecilan itu memukau perempuan tersebut.


	3. clairvoyance

Dari kejauhan, Minho sudah melihat kamera Krystal yang ditaruh di atas tripod, mengarah entah pada jalan raya atau gedung-gedung pertokoan di hadapannya. Minho merapikan kemejanya sekali lagi sebelum menghampiri gadis itu dengan senatural mungkin, tanpa mengejutkannya secara iseng.

“Hello.”

Krystal duduk manis di bangku, di belakang kameranya, tanpa repot-repot mengamati apa yang terlihat di layar kamera peraknya. “Oh, hai. Cepat sekali. Kukira setengah jam lagi.”

“Aku tidak suka membuat seorang perempuan menunggu.” Minho duduk di sisi kanan Krystal.

“Setengah jam itu justru ingin kupakai untuk melakukan ini.” Krystal mengedikkan dagu ke arah kameranya.

“Aku mengganggumu?”

“Tidak, tentu saja. Lebih banyak orang, lebih menyenangkan.” Krystal mendekati kameranya, kemudian mengamati layarnya dari dekat sebentar, mengetes suatu alat di tangannya, lantas kembali lagi ke tempat duduk. “Aku sedang membuat video _timelapse_. Percobaan pertama setelah melihat trik-triknya di internet.”

“Kau juga berminat jadi orang yang berurusan dengan sinematografi sekarang?”

“Mmmm, itu adalah hal yang dekat dengan apa yang sering kita lakukan selama beberapa tahun belakangan—tetapi sekarang kurasa belum. Aku hanya senang mencoba hal baru.”

“Kau selalu punya ide menarik.”

Krystal tersenyum kecil. “Begitulah cara menikmati hidup. Tantangan dan ide.”

“Kurasa aku bisa setuju dengan ide yang satu itu.” Minho dengan santai merentangkan salah satu tangannya di bagian atas punggung bangku, tepat di belakang Krystal. “Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan? Kedengarannya penting?” Minho berpura-pura melupakan fakta bahwa Krystal memang berutang satu topik dengannya, tetapi pada akhirnya Minho membebaskannya. Jika Krystal memang ingin membicarakannya, maka cepat atau lambat perempuan itu pasti buka suara. Krystal berharap sekaranglah saatnya.

“Aku punya rencana jangka pendek.”

Minho menerawang. Krystal semakin besar saja rasanya dengan apa-apa yang dia miliki di kepalanya. Minho juga ingin seperti itu, memiliki banyak rencana dan harapan, serta kebaikan yang akan ia tularkan kepada orang lain.

Ia juga menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya—ia tiba-tiba ingin menjadi Krystal, punya hal-hal untuk mengisi kesehariannya dengan menggebu-gebu lagi. Dulu, dulu sekali, ia selalu seperti ini. Namun setelah menjalankan wajib militer dan menyelesaikannya, ia menjadi lebih santai, menjadi lebih tenang dalam menjalankan sesuatu.

Namun setelah melihat Krystal yang seperti ini, ia jadi merasa butuh sesuatu untuk dikejar lagi.

Ide itu datang tiba-tiba saja, sisi kompetitif yang ingin diperjuangkannya bersama Krystal sekarang,

“Aku juga.”

Krystal menoleh dengan cepat. “Benarkah? Kita bisa memulainya bersama. Kita bisa saling bantu.”

Minho merasa bangga dan bahagia, dadanya hangat membayangkan melakukan banyak hal bersama Krystal. “Kau duluan,” pinta Minho. “Apa rencanamu?”

“Hanya jika kau akan mengatakan apa yang ingin kaulakukan.”

“Tentu saja.” Minho menghadap Krystal. “Karena kita akan berjuang bersama, ‘kan?”

“Aku berjanji,” dengan berani Krystal memberikan jaminan. “Aku ingin membangun sebuah galeri. Aku ingin memulainya dengan ekshibisi lebih dulu, kemudian ... ya, galeri. Hal-hal kontemporer dalam dunia K-Pop, apa yang kulihat dan kualami, akan kukumpulkan, begitulah.”

Minho tidak sadar matanya berbinar saat membayangkan apa yang akan dibuat Krystal.

“Kau sendiri, oppa? Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?”

“Aku ingin membuat sebuah sekolah sepak bola untuk anak-anak.”

Binar di wajah Krystal sama dengan Minho, tetapi mereka tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

“Seni, pendidikan,” gumam Krystal, “Aku tidak tahu kita bisa berakhir menjadi seperti ini.”

“Namun ini bukan jalan yang buruk untuk menjalani kehidupan.” Minho pun tersenyum. “Kita bisa mulai dari sini?”

Krystal mengacungkan kelingkingnya. “Bisa.”

“Kita berjuang bersama-sama,” Minho menegaskan, menjalinkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Krystal. “Dari mana kita akan memulai?”

“Bagaimana dengan membicarakannya di rumahku? Kita perlu suatu tempat yang sepi untuk membuat sebuah konsep.”

“Dengan senang hati.”

* * *

Sulli mengintip lewat pintu yang sengaja dibuka sepelan mungkin, dari celah yang hanya cukup untuk melihat sebagian dari aktivitas di dalam. Ia tidak bilang-bilang pada Taemin akan datang hari ini, hanya saja ia merasa sangat perlu datang. Beberapa hari yang lalu Taemin memberinya banyak ide dan hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan yang dihabiskan dengan para _trainee_ muda, sehingga ia merasa perlu berterima kasih.

“Taemin-ssaem, apakah itu Sulli-sshi?”

Sulli akhirnya membuka pintu lebih lebar sambil nyengir. “Halo.”

“Oh—ya ampun.” Taemin segera mendekatinya. “Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang akan datang?”

“Kejutan!” Sulli mengangkat sebuah _goodie bag_ berwarna krem. “Aku membawakan sesuatu. Tapi tenang saja, ini sesuai dengan diet kalian. Tidak berbahaya, kok.” Sulli membaca kekhawatiran mereka soal makanan. _Trainee_ harus menjaga porsi makan mereka dengan ketat, sehingga Sulli mengerti harus melakukan apa. “Buah-buahan. Dan ini spesial untuk pelatih kalian yang—semoga tidak pernah bosan dengan ini,” ucap Sulli dengan nada menggoda, mengambil dua kotak susu, satu rasa pisang dan satu rasa stroberi.

Taemin tertawa. “Rupanya seseorang masih ingat hobiku.”

“Teman lama sudah seharusnya begitu.” Sulli membukakan kotak-kotak makan yang berisi potongan berbagai macam buah. “Semoga kalian semua suka, ya.”

“Terima kasih, Sulli-ssi!”

“Terima kasih!”

Sulli membiarkan kelima belas anak-anak itu merubungi kotak makannya, sementara ia dan Taemin duduk agak jauh di pinggir.

“Dalam rangka apa ini?”

“Hanya kunjungan persahabatan.” Sulli nyengir. “Sebagiannya untuk ucapan terima kasih.”

“Hei, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.”

“Kau tidak perlu menyadari bahwa kau telah berbuat kebaikan, oppa. Sudahlah, anggap saja kita bersenang-senang sekarang.”

Taemin memandangi anak-anak didiknya. “Bagaimana _progress_ pekerjaanmu?”

“Hanya tinggal mengajukan ideku, jika disetujui, akan segera masuk tahap produksi.”

“Bolehkah aku tahu seperti apa?”

Sulli merogoh tas selempangnya. “Aku memang bermaksud menunjukkannya.” Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil polos. “Semprotkan ke pergelangan tanganmu, tapi jangan digosok, ya. Menggosok itu adalah cara yang salah.”

Taemin langsung menciumnya setelah menyemprotkan sedikit pada tangan kirinya..

“Itu aroma atas, _top_ , aroma yang muncul pertama kali saat kau menyemprotkannya, oppa. Lama-lama akan muncul aroma yang lain. Memang seperti itu.”

Taemin hampir saja menggosoknya karena terbiasa melakukan hal serupa, tetapi Sulli langsung menarik tangannya. “Menunggunya mungkin agak lama.”

Lelaki itu mengamati botolnya, warnanya agak merah muda, meskipun sangat samar. “Merknya?”

“Mereka yang akan menentukan, tetapi aku boleh menentukan.” Sulli menyambut botol itu dari Taemin. “ _Clairvoyance_. Artinya adalah kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan ... atau sesuatu di luar nalar biasa.”

“Soojung mengusulkan itu padamu?”

“Aku menemukannya sendiri. Aku iseng-iseng mengacak-acak kamus digital.”

“Tapi itu ide yang bagus.”

“Kau tidak ingin itu? Aku menyisakan satu bagian khusus untukmu. Semoga saja mereka tidak langsung menghabiskannya.”

“Ini saja cukup, terima kasih.” Taemin pun menusukkan sedotan pada kotak susunya. “Biarkan saja itu untuk mereka.”

“Kau guru yang murah hati.”

“Harusnya memang seperti itu, ‘kan?” Taemin tertawa kecil. “Kadang-kadang, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka sebagai murid-muridku. Mereka adalah teman-temanku. Aku berjuang dengan cara yang sama dengan mereka, dan sekarang kami juga masih sama-sama berjuang menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Mereka untuk tujuan mereka, aku untuk tujuanku.”

Sulli menelengkan kepalanya. Kata-kata itu masuk ke dalam kepalanya seperti sebuah pencerahan. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya, sesuatu yang membuat Taemin tiba-tiba menunduk.

“Kau sudah menjadi orang yang benar-benar luar biasa, oppa. Kau adalah yang terbaik.”

“Kau berlebihan.” Taemin mencabuti serat-serat yang menempel pada bagian bawah celana latihannya. “Semua orang berkembang dengan cara yang berbeda, itu saja. Kau juga luar biasa dengan hidupmu.”

“Tapi aku tidak sepertimu.”

“Sudah kubilang setiap orang berbeda, ‘kan?” Taemin menengok ke wajah Sulli yang tiba-tiba menjadi kosong karena pandangannya seolah-olah melayang menjauh menembus dinding. “Kita tidak bisa menyamakan semua sepatu yang dipakai orang-orang.”

“Apakah hal-hal seperti ini yang kaudapatkan di militer?” Senyuman Sulli begitu teduh saat itu.

“Ada banyak, sebenarnya. Yang seperti ini—ada di kehidupan nyata. Ada di mana-mana.”

“Berbagilah denganku, oppa.”

“Pelan-pelan, tentu saja bisa,” Taemin bermaksud mengisyaratkan hal lain di balik kalimat itu, tetapi ia biarkan begitu saja. “Kita masih punya banyak waktu.”

Sulli mengangguk pasti.

* * *

Minho sebenarnya merasa minder. Namun ia sudah pantang untuk mundur, atau menunda-nunda apa yang ada di pikirannya, karena Krystal sudah matang dengan rencananya. Ia tidak akan bilang ia baru mendapatkan ide itu sekarang. Rasa malunya bisa merajalela jika ia membongkarnya—walaupun ia mengerti karena bagi Krystal semua itu pasti tidak mengapa.

“Yang kita perlukan pertama kali adalah ... tempat.” Krystal langsung membicarakannya begitu mereka duduk di sofa, bagi Minho sudah seolah-olah di rumahnya sendiri. “Kau sudah merencanakan apa saja, oppa?”

Minho menggeleng sambil mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. “Ide mentah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan—selain karena ayahku adalah pelatih, dan aku bisa mengambil keuntungan dari itu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.”

“Kau bisa memulai dengan bicara dengan ayahmu. Sudah?”

“... Belum.”

Krystal terkikik. “Sebenarnya aku juga belum. Bahkan Jessica belum tahu.”

“Aku orang pertama?” Minho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kita sama-sama orang pertama untuk satu sama lain.” Krystal menunjuk Minho dan dirinya secara bergantian, Minho tiba-tiba merasakan hal lain begitu kalimat itu ia maknai. “Apakah kita terlalu cepat memutuskan ini?”

“Tidak ada mimpi yang terlalu cepat,” kilah Minho. “Atau terlalu terlambat. Semua memiliki langkahnya sendiri. Jadi—kita ingin semua ini seperti apa?”

“Aku ingin galeriku sendiri ... walaupun itu bebas dilihat semua orang. Isinya adalah kreasiku, dari apa yang kulihat di dunia yang membesarkanku ... lalu apa yang ada di luar sana. Kombinasi keduanya.” Krystal menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebaga ilustrasi. “Aku sedang mengerjakan isinya, sebagian demi sebagian. Sepertinya tidak akan selesai hanya dalam waktu sebulan.”

“Membuat sekolah bola untuk anak-anak juga tidak sesingkat itu. Aku akan belajar pada ahlinya.”

“Kau hanya ingin ‘memiliki’nya, atau turut membantu melatih?”

Mata Minho berputar mengelilingi ruangan. “Kurasa, dengan pekerjaanku sekarang—walaupun tidak terlalu sering, aku masih ingin mengambil satu-dua judul dalam setahun—hanya memilikinya saja. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi pelatih. Walaupun aku bisa melakukannya, aku tidak punya basis formal untuk itu.”

“Kau bisa minta tolong pada kakakmu.” Krystal mengambil sebuah bantal sofa, lalu memeluknya. “ _Joint company_ —semacam itu. Walaupun kau tidak melatih mereka atau terlibat secara langsung, kau bisa menggunakan namamu sebagai _goodwill_ untuk ditawarkan ke pasar, atau sebagai nama yayasan induk. Orang-orang tahu reputasimu, kau bisa menjadi motivator utama.”

Minho agak lama memikirkannya, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk. “Tidak salah aku bicara padamu.”

“Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kukira tepat.” Krystal menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa. “Kau bisa bertanya pada orang lain sebagai pertimbangan tambahan.”

“Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.”

Krystal memainkan telunjuknya di udara. “Untuk memulai sesuatu, kau harus menerima banyak saran. Jadikan dirimu gelas kosong, dan yang memenuhinya bukanlah satu orang saja.”

Minho menatap Krystal begitu lama, akan tetapi baginya, tangan mereka yang hanya berjarak satu inci di atas punggung sofa terasa begitu jauhnya. Ia menelan ludah. Ia begitu takut. Apakah ia pantas menerima hal ini dari Krystal?

(Minho baru pulang saat larut, ketika mereka akhirnya harus memutus cerita tentang rencana-rencana mereka karena hari sudah berakhir.)

* * *

Minggu ini, Sulli cukup berhasil dengan kejutan-kejutannya.

Begitu Krystal membuka pintu rumahnya, perempuan itu terkejut dan langsung memeluknya. “Hei! Tidak bilang-bilang!”

“Kejutan tidak akan jadi kejutan jika aku mengatakannya.” Sulli membalas pelukan itu, lalu lekas-lekas melepas sepatunya.

“Ada hal yang bisa kubantu?”

“Sebaliknya.” Sulli menutup pintu di balik punggungnya. “Aku ingin berterima kasih.”

Krystal langsung membawanya ke sofa. “Tentang apa?”

Sulli langsung mengeluarkan botol parfum yang masih polos itu. “Aku sudah menggambar desain yang memungkinkan untuk botolnya, tetapi masih dalam tahap konsultasi. Aku ingin kau memakai ini.”

“Satu botol gratis untukku? Desain eksklusif ini?”

“Soojungie, aku hanya pemula, semua orang bisa membuat parfum!”

“Tapi bukan parfum dengan aroma tertentu, yang khas, dan dengan imajinasi yang keren. Kau punya kekuatan untuk itu, Jinri-ya.” Krystal mencium aroma dari penyemprotnya lebih dulu, baru menyemprotkanya ke pergelangan tangannya. “Aroma manis yang kuat. Aku suka ini.”

“Semua karena saranmu, Soojungie.”

“Tapi tidak bisa jika tidak dengan bakat dan intuisimu.” Krystal menghidunya lagi setelah agak menguap sedikit. “Aku pernah mendengar, membuat parfum itu berhubungan kuat dengan intuisi. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa, tapi aku bisa mendapatkan gambarannya dari ini.” Lagi, ia menciumnya. “Jika kau memang menggunakan saran dariku, maka ini persis sekali seperti yang kubayangkan! Kuat, manis, elegan ... opera Italia. Sangat opera Italia. Seniman yang hebat adalah seniman yang bisa mewujudkan seni ... yang sebelumnya abstrak dan sulit diekspresikan.”

Sulli tidak bisa menahan senyum bangganya. “Kuberi nama _clairvoyance_.”

“Aku suka nama itu!”

Sulli membiarkan Krystal menunggu aroma tengah muncul, lalu ia bicara, “Apakah ini cukup sebagai rasa terima kasihku?”

“Hei, aku tidak melakukan banyak hal.”

“Tapi kau sangat membantu ....”

“Seperti itulah seharusnya teman, huh? Kita adalah saudara tanpa ikatan darah. Memang seharusnya seperti itu.” Krystal tersenyum sambil menggerakkan kepalanya dari kiri ke kanan. “Mari kita bermimpi bersama. Kita akan melakukan banyak hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang kita perbuat bertahun-tahun lalu ... saat kita memulainya. Tetapi itu bukan berarti kita akan berpisah.”

“Kita akan tetap berjalan bersama?”

“Apakah kita pernah berpisah?” Krystal menggeleng. “Kita hanya memilih hal berbeda, dan itu tidak salah. Semuanya natural. Itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Tapi bukan berarti kita akan meninggalkan satu sama lain. Langkah kita tetap beriringan.”

“Soojungie, sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?”

“Seperti apa?” Krystal tergelak. “Sok bijak, ya?”

“Aku tidak bilang begitu!” Sulli mencubit kaki Krystal yang dekat dengan kakinya.

“Kehidupan membuat kita kadang-kadang jadi baik, jadi aneh, jadi luar biasa, jadi tidak menyenangkan—dan kadang semuanya bercampur jadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita duga sebelumnya.” Krystal pun memegang tangan Sulli di atas sofa. “Anggap saja, itu adalah hasil dari hal-hal yang kulihat, dan mungkin tidak berlaku untuk semua orang, tapi berlaku untuk hidupku.”

“Sepertinya, hidupku juga.”

Krystal menyunggingkan senyuman. “Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Choi Jinri?”

Sulli menjawab pasti, “Debut.”

“Dan, aku juga ingin debut.”

Mata Sulli langsung penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. “Ceritakan padaku!”

Krystal memulainya dengan sesuatu yang sangat mewakili, “Aku ingin jadi seniman.”

* * *

Minho mengunjungi Taemin hari itu. Mereka sebenarnya hampir saja menyewa satu apartemen bersama, akan tetapi Taemin mendapatkan akomodasi tempat tinggal yang ditanggung seluruhnya oleh perusahaan karena ia adalah pelatih, sehingga Minho akhirnya tinggal sendiri.

Taemin mendapatkan lantai yang tinggi, Minho punya posisi khusus favoritnya di tempat itu untuk mengamati kota.

"Kau memainkan botol itu sedari tadi." Minho masih bisa mengamati pekerjaan Taemin dari sudut matanya meski ia sedang melihat sesuatu di luar jendela. "Apa itu?"

"Parfum buatan Jinri."

Minho tersenyum miring. "Oh. Jinri," ucapnya dengan nada seolah paling tahu. "Aku mendengarnya dari Soojung."

"Kita semua sudah memasuki tahapan hidup yang sangat berbeda, rupanya." Minho mundur dari jendela, mengambil minuman kaleng yang disediakan Taemin di atas meja kopi di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Semuanya sudah berubah."

"Tapi ini bukan hal yang buruk, hyung."

"Tidak ada yang bilang seperti itu." Minho kembali lagi ke jendela. "Aku dan Soojung punya banyak rencana. Hampir-hampir tidak bisa kupercayai, setelah bertahun-tahun, belasan, mungkin, dia masihlah orang yang bisa kuharapkan. Bahkan sekarang lebih dari itu."

"Aku mendukungmu  hyung."

Minho menoleh pada Taemin, tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku dan Soojung akan membuatmu bangga."

Ada binar yang berbeda pada mata Minho dan caranya bicara saat mengatakan nama Krystal. Taemin mengerti apa itu.


	4. secret

Krystal menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Sulli ke kantor merk dagang parfum tersebut. Ia menunggu di lobi sendirian, beberapa orang yang berada dan berlalu-lalang di sana tak begitu peduli padanya, kecuali si resepsionis yang memberikan beberapa lembar tisu sebagai alas gelas kopinya yang berembun agar tidak membasahi meja. Ia mengenali beberapa orang yang lewat, karena pekerjaannya di dunia industri ini kerap mempertemukannya dengan banyak orang—akan tetapi bukan berarti mereka benar-benar peduli karena terlalu sibuk.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sulli kembali.

"Bagaimana?"

"Akan segera dijadwalkan rapat dengan para _stakeholders_. Paling cepat malam ini."

"Kedengarannya bagus." Krystal mengambil gelas kopinya. "Sekarang kau kosong, 'kan? Mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Ke?"

"Ikut sajalah."

Sulli menyusul Krystal yang bergegas. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

* * *

Krystal mengajaknya menjauh dari pusat kota Seoul, ke tempat yang tampaknya ia sudah hafal. "Aku sering pergi ke sekitar sini jika sedang butuh hiburan. Kau sedang membutuhkan banyak ide, 'kan?" Krystal berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang lebih kecil di antara dua toko, kemudian jalan itu menanjak. Begitu menurun, ada pemukiman berupa rumah-rumah pribadi, tidak lagi dalam wujud apartemen.

Di ujung jalan, ada anak sungai yang dipagari, tetapi pintu pagar itu terbuka. Taman kecil dibangun di bantaran sungai yang luas tersebut, dengan bunga-bunga merah jambu terang yang sedang mekar.

Krystal mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman di bawah pohon, sementara itu Sulli mendekati kumpulan bunga-bunga berbagai jenis itu. Ia mencium beberapa di antaranya, lalu mengambil foto sebagian darinya.

Krystal di belakangnya pun mengambil foto, sesekali foto sekitar, sesekali foto Sulli. Ia tergelak saat momen yang diambilnya adalah Sulli yang matanya setengah terpejam, saat akan mengambil foto sebuah bunga. Krystal tergelak, mengejutkan Sulli.

"Hei!" Sulli menyambar ke arah Krystal, Krystal masih tertawa. Pada akhirnya perempuan itu juga turut tertawa, di sela-sela tawanya ia berkata, "Bolehlah kau simpan, asalkan untuk koleksi pribadi saja."

"Akan kusebarkan!"

Sulli mengarahkan ponselnya begitu dekat ke wajah Krystal, memotretnya pada saat perempuan itu tertawa, menghasilkan foto yang cukup memalukan. "Aku punya senjata untuk melawanmu!"

Mereka tidak berhenti tertawa sampai beberapa saat.

(Seakan-akan, di belakang sana, banyak hal yang tak lagi disesalkan.)

* * *

Sulli mendapatkan saran tambahan sebelum produknya masuk tahap percobaan klinis. Seandainya ia dapat menambahkan varian-varian baru sebagai serial dari produk tersebut, maka prosesnya akan dipercepat. _Stakeholders_ setuju Sulli harus membuat lebih banyak varian karena satu produk saja terlihat kurang berkesinambungan. Peluncurannya bisa dibuat bergiliran, yang terpenting adalah ia menyediakan lebih dari satu jenis.

Orang-orang di perusahaan itu menawarkan tim kreatif untuk membantu Sulli mendesain, akan tetapi Sulli berkata yang saat ini masih cukup ia sendiri, ia masih merasa mampu.

Sulli mendapat ide untuk menambah varian-varian baru sesuai dengan inisial namanya. Sungguh suatu kebetulan ia mendesain yang pertama dengan huruf inisial ‘C’.

“Bagaimana?” ia masih membutuhkan peyakinan dari Krystal soal idenya.

Krystal tertawa kecil di seberang sana, suara keramaian membuat suaranya agak tenggelam—Sulli tak ingin bertanya sedang di mana gadis itu.

“Kau sudah membuat gebrakan yang bagus, Jinri-ya. Nama varian dari inisialmu—aku tidak terpikirkan itu sebelumnya.” Krystal kemudian mengingat-ingat sesuatu. “ _Clairvoyance, History, Oracle, Intuition_ —‘kan?”

“ _Jade_ , _Iridescence, Nocturnal, Roseate_ , _Immaculate_.”

“Kau ahlinya, Jinri-ya.”

“Menurutmu itu sudah tepat?”

“Kau bahkan bisa membuat hal-hal yang brilian itu sendiri.”

“Tapi kau kan sahabatku.”

Ada jeda sementara saat Sulli mengatakan itu, seandainya saja Sulli dapat melihat bagaimana senyuman Krystal di tengah-tengah keramaian di seberang sana.

“Terima kasih, lho.”

Sulli mengernyit. “Untuk apa?”

Krystal menggeleng, bukan untuk siapa-siapa. “Abaikan saja. Jadi—bagaimana? Kapan bisa mulai produksi?”

“Sedang uji klinis, tapi tampaknya mereka setuju dan tidak ingin mengubah aroma yang sudah kurancang.”

“Aku senang mendengarnya. Kutunggu kabar baik berikutnya, Jinri-ya.”

“Darimu juga,” jawab Sulli, “aku ingin tahu kau sudah sampai mana. Kita berjalan bersama-sama, ‘kan?”

“Punyaku masih dalam proses, aku memerlukan banyak persiapan—karena sepertinya rumit.”

“Kau bisa minta bantuanku kapan saja. Kau sudah banyak membantuku.”

“Akan kuhubungi kau pada dini hari, kalau begitu,” Krystal setengah bercanda. “Aku tahu kau pasti bisa diandalkan, Jinri-ya. Sampai nanti, ya, aku sebentar lagi sampai ke tujuanku.”

“Ya, hati-hati, Soojungie.”

Krystal pun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu; sebuah ekshibisi lain tentang seni kontemporer dengan skala internasional, yang sudah menjadi bagian dari rencananya sejak minggu lalu. Ia siap menemukan banyak hal di dalamnya.

* * *

Sulli pikir Taemin juga terlahir sebagai seorang model, tidak hanya musisi atau penari semata. Bagaimana bisa seseorang terlahir dengan begitu banyak bakat? Ia memandangi Taemin dari sudut ruang pemotretan itu dengan kekaguman.

Lelaki itu berpose beberapa kali dengan botol parfum dan berbagai _outfit_. Di antara pergantian pakaian-pakaiannya, beberapa kali dia ingin menghampiri Sulli—yang sengaja diundangnya ke sesi ini—akan tetapi _stylist_ melarangnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya dulu, katanya, baru boleh bicara sesuka hati dengan Sulli, dan _kaupunya waktu seharian ini bersamanya_ , kata si penata.

Hingga ke bagian terakhir, pemotretan selesai, Taemin pun lekas-lekas menuju sudut ruangan tanpa mau repot-repot berganti baju.

“Ini contoh aromanya.” Taemin menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya pada Sulli. “Varian yang di foto ketiga.”

“Aku kenal aromanya.” Sulli masih memegang tangan Taemin, seolah-olah adalah hal yang natural dilakukannya. “Aku diperkenalkan dengan berbagai aromanya saat penawaran kerja sama. Aku lebih suka yang foto kedua, sebenarnya. _Autumnal memory_ , kalau tidak salah namanya?”

“Sepertinya.” Taemin pun melepaskan tuksedo yang ia pakai sebagai bagian dari properti. “Aku punya satu paket di rumah. Kalau kau mau, aku akan membawakannya. Aku lebih suka yang warna biru, untuk foto yang ini.” Taemin maju sedikit, memastikan tak ada kru yang mendengarnya. “Aku tidak mungkin memakai semuanya juga.”

Sulli tertawa ringan. “Tentu saja.” Sulli pun berjalan menuju bangku terdekat, Taemin mengekorinya. “Aku masih boleh berkunjung ke ruang latihan kalian, ‘kan?”

“Kapan saja.”

“Ada kemungkinan beberapa anak didikmu akan menjadi modelku, begitu kata seseorang saat rapat internal dua hari yang lalu. Aku ingin mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Parfum adalah tentang identitas diri—jadi kurasa lebih tepat jika aku tahu karakter mereka, untuk pasar yang sesuai dengan karakter mereka pula.”

“Aku tidak pernah memikirkan cara seperti itu, Jinri-ya ....”

“Seseorang memilih aroma yang sesuai dengan pribadi mereka, bukankah seperti itu? Pembuatnya pun harus tahu apa yang ia rancang, apakah kuat, lembut, enerjik, memesona, atau menenangkan.”

Jarak mereka begitu dekat bagi Taemin untuk melihat rona pada wajah Sulli, sesuatu yang bersinar dan bukan hanya sekadar cahaya dari riasannya yang natural. Taemin menghela napas—berpikir bahwa ia telah melewatkan banyak hal dari Sulli selama tahun-tahun di belakang.

Atau—tahun-tahun belakangan itulah yang membentuknya menjadi Sulli yang sekarang, yang begitu _berbeda_ , tetapi juga masih sama dalam beberapa hal.

Dia adalah Choi Jinri yang telah merekah.

* * *

Minho menjemput Krystal pada suatu gala. Krystal awalnya menawarkan Minho untuk hadir bersamanya, tetapi Minho menolak dengan halus. Ia berkata ia sedang tidak ingin terlihat dari publik, _me-time_ yang berkualitas, katanya, tetapi di samping itu ia ingin menghindari berita yang macam-macam. Ia agak heran Krystal bisa dengan santai dan tidak memikirkannya bahkan sampai menawarkan Minho agar datang bersamanya. Oleh karena itu, sebagai bayaran atas penolakan, Minho bersedia menjemput.

Minho menawarkan untuk langsung ke rumah Krystal, akan tetapi Krystal bilang, “Aku belum pernah ke rumahmu. Mari kita memesan piza bersama.”

Lelaki itu tertawa, “Kau tidak makan saat gala tadi?”

“Makanan porsi gala bukanlah hal yang bisa dinikmati.” Krystal mengerutkan hidungnya. “Aku ingin menyepi dari keramaian. Yang barusan benar-benar membuatku capek secara sosial.” Krystal pun menurunkan kursi penumpang, bersandar dengan suara lega saat dia akhirnya bisa benar-benar mengistirahatkan punggungnya. “Tapi ‘menyepi’ yang tidak benar-benar sendirian. Bisa-bisa aku langsung tertidur.”

“Tidur itu enak, tahu.”

“Ya, tapi _mood_ -ku bukan untuk itu.”

Mereka langsung ke rumah Minho setelah Krystal memesan piza secara daring.

“Aku punya beberapa minuman. Bisa kaupilih sendiri.” Minho berdiri di depan lemari es.

Krystal berjalan dari tengah-tengah ruangan menuju sana. Ia dengan segera mencomot kaleng berwarna kuning. “Boleh aku meminjam bajumu? Gaun ini merepotkan.”

Mata Minho mengerjap cepat beberapa kali. “Oh—ya. Silakan. Apakah aku harus memilihkannya?”

Krystal berhenti untuk menoleh. “Boleh aku memilih sendiri?”

“Ya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri.”

Minho mengeluarkan beberapa macam makanan ringan, dan tepat saat ia menuju ruang tengah, pengantar piza datang. Piza itu dibukanya ketika Krystal keluar dari kamar, memakai sebuah jaket baseball dan celana olahraga yang longgar. Gaunnya dia lipat ala kadarnya di lengan.

Dengan santainya ia mengambil sepotong piza, lalu bersandar pada nakas. Minho di sisi yang lain, menyalakan televisi tetapi dengan volume rendah, hanya sekadar _white noise_ untuk sementara ini.

“Bagaimana kehidupanmu?”

Krystal mengangkat alis, menjauhkan piza sedikit dari wajahnya. “Kau sudah mengetahui dan melihatnya sendiri sejak kedatanganmu dari Barcelona, ‘kan?”

“Bukan itu maksudku.” Minho membuka kaleng minumannya. “Sesuatu yang _lain_.” Matanya mengerling sebentar pada Krystal.

“Oh.” Krystal tersenyum sebentar. “Tidak lagi semudah dulu. Kadang-kadang hal itu juga tidak sempat kupikirkan. Aku membuka diriku, tetapi aku masih lebih sibuk dengan apa yang ingin kukejar.”

“Mmmm, hmm.”

“Dan kau, oppa?”

“Jika kukatakan aku masih menunggu ... itu terlalu klasik. Aku menikmati apa yang kupunya, walaupun aku tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk itu.” Minho berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap minumannya. “Kalau dipikir-pikir, di usia seperti ini, mengenal seseorang yang baru akan memakan waktu lama dan mengulur banyak hal.”

“Kau lebih memilih seseorang yang sudah kaukenal dekat?”

“Itu kemungkinan terbesar.” Minho meletakkan kalengnya di nakas dekat Krystal berdiri.

“Aku setuju.” Krystal mengangkat bahu. “Orang yang sudah kita kenal dekat menjamin banyak hal.”

Ada tatapan yang bertahan terlalu lama untuk sepasang sahabat yang sedang makan bersama. Minho cepat-cepat mendeham. Krystal juga langsung menunduk.

“Aku sudah bilang pada Jessica. Dia ingin aku menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda jika aku memang ingin mengekspos diriku dalam galeri buatanku sendiri nanti.” Krystal berjalan lagi untuk mengambil piza, kemudian duduk di sofa. “Karena, meskipun ini bukan bisnis komersial, aku juga harus menarik pasar. Bukan sekadar ‘pamer’, tapi menarik hati orang-orang, agar menciptakan _goodwill_ yang bagus.”

“Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pebisnis.” Minho mengacungkan kalengnya ke arah Krystal tanda setuju. “Kakakmu memang hebat.”

“Tapi dia memberiku satu peringatan.”

“Hm?”

“Karena ini bukan bisnis, maka aku juga harus tahu caranya menyeimbangkan kehidupanku.” Krystal memainkan ujung baju Minho yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, yang hampir mencapai lututnya. “Dia tahu aku masih berminat pada dunia hiburan. Aku masih bisa menyanyi, bermain peran, tetapi dia bilang, sebagai salah satu alasan mengapa ia memilih jalannya yang sekarang—bahwa lebih ‘abadi’ dunia di belakang keartisan daripada keartisan itu sendiri.”

Minho menghela napas. Sesuatu yang sedari lama disadarinya, tetapi ia sadar sampai saat ini ia masih terus-terusan mengulur waktu. Ia masih dibutuhkan di depan layar, sehingga ia seringkali merasa tak perlu. Namun sekarang begitu Krystal mengangkatnya lagi, ia tahu waktunya untuk bergerak sudah semakin berkurang.

“Aku juga harus mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan pada hidupku dalam sepuluh, lima belas, dua puluh tahun yang akan datang. Aku boleh mengabdi pada seni, tetapi jika aku masih ingin kehidupan yang seperti ini di waktu yang panjang, aku tahu ini bukan cuma tentang _passion_.”

“Kau harus mempunyai ide yang berbeda sebagai cadangan.” Minho mendekat, duduk di sampingnya. “Kau bisa mengajari mereka. Tebak saja, berapa orang yang mau membayar kelas yang diadakan oleh Jung Krystal, sebagai pengamat seni musik sekaligus seni kontemporer lain? Membayar bahan ajar yang kaubuat?”

“Itu hanya bisa dilakukan setelah jangka panjang, Minho-oppa.”

“Ya, kau membangun imej itu mulai dari sekarang. Mulai dari apa yang ingin kaumulai dari saat ini.”

Mata Krystal membesar. Kemudian dia langsung melompat ke arah Minho, memeluk lehernya. “Kau jenius! Oppa, sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku memulai ini semua tanpamu!”

Minho terkekeh sambil balas memeluk Krystal. “Senang bisa membuatmu sebahagia dan bersemangat seperti ini.”

Krystal mundur, menatap mata Minho. “Terima kasih karena sudah selalu ada.”

“Selalu, Soojungie. Selalu.”

Mereka menghabiskan piza itu, kemudian Minho menambahnya dengan membuat ramyun instan. _Persetan dengan diet_ , kata Krystal kemudian, mengikuti kelakuan lelaki itu.

Obrolan mereka baru berakhir pukul satu setelah film yang mereka tonton bersama selesai. Minho tak tega membangunkan Krystal—dan, akhirnya, dengan hati yang berdebar dan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, Minho menggendong Krystal ke kamarnya, sementara ia tidur di kamar yang lain.

(Esok paginya Krystal bangun dengan terkejut dan meminta maaf—tetapi Minho berkata, _anggap saja rumah sendiri. Selalu_.)

* * *

“Ayahku bilang dia punya semua sumber daya yang dibutuhkan jika aku ingin membangun yayasan itu.”

Krystal menelengkan kepala, menaruh garpunya sebentar, pisau masih berada di tangannya. Ia tak terlalu pemilih soal tempat makan, pun soal tempat yang privat dan agak formal—tetapi tawaran Minho mana mungkin ia tolak. “Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?”

“Apakah tidak apa-apa—ketika di usia seperti ini, aku masih mengandalkan apa yang ayahku punya?”

“Kalau kita menunjang dan bisa memudahkanmu, serta menghemat biaya lain yang bisa dikeluarkan, waktu untuk mencari semuanya sendiri, kenapa tidak? Itu bukan hal yang memalukan, menurutku.”

Minho tidak langsung memulai makannya. “Jadi itu bukan cara yang buruk untuk memulai?”

“Selama itu cara yang benar dan tidak melanggar aturan, kenapa harus repot-repot memikirkannya?”

“Kadang-kadang aku ingin punya cara pikirmu.”

“Oh ayolah, cara pikirmu tidak buruk juga, oppa. Itu namanya pertimbangan.”

Minho mengiyakan dalam diam, mencoba mendorong dirinya sendiri. Lalu Krystal tersenyum pada makanannya.

“Ow, menu ini enak.”

Lelaki itu mendapatkan senyumannya lagi.

* * *

Krystal pulang ke rumahnya saat tengah malam tiba. Di tengah kesendiriannya di ruang tengah yang ia buat terang-benderang, di antara pekerjaan-pekerjaannya yang masih setengah jadi, ia menghitung hari yang telah ia habiskan bersama Minho dalam merencanakan ini semua.

Betapa mudahnya Minho menjadi bagian dari hidupnya belakangan ini, hanya karena permintaan tak direncanakan seusai mereka pulang dari perjalanan mereka sendiri.

Krystal melihat dirinya seperti menemukan sebuah jalan baru, yang membawanya kembali ke tempat lama yang nostalgik, setelah berpetualang sekian jauh—tetapi seakan-akan ia lupa pernah punya tempat itu sebelumnya.

* * *

“Jadi semua ini kau selesaikan dalam waktu seminggu?” Minho mengamati semua karya Krystal yang memenuhi satu sisi ruang tengahnya, kemudian merembet ke salah satu kamar di dekat tangga. “Cepat sekali.”

“Dan sekarang aku butuh tempat. Aku harus survei lokasi.”

“Sudah punya ide tentang bagaimana kau harus menyusun semua ini, lalu membuat interiornya seperti apa?”

Krystal diam sebentar, terlihat ragu.

“Aku punya beberapa kenalan desainer interior—sebagian pernah jadi konsultan para kru di salah satu filmku sebelumnya. Kau ingin aku menghubungi salah satunya?”

Krystal mendekati salah satu meja yang penuh. “Jessica memberiku saran. Tidak main-main—tapi aku masih memikirkannya.”

“Dia bilang kau harus melakukannya sendiri?”

“Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. _Belajar_.”

“Dengan siapa?”

“Lebih tepatnya, _di mana_.” Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. “Jessica menyodorkan daftar galeri-galeri yang bagus di seluruh Eropa, dan sebagian besar yang membuatku tertarik ada di Florence.”

“Ayahku juga bilang aku harus tahu lebih banyak soal sekolah-sekolah alam khususnya tentang sepak bola jika aku benar-benar serius.”

Mereka bertatapan seolah-olah sama-sama tahu jawabannya di mana.

“Kurasa kita bisa punya rencana jarak dekat bersama lagi, Soojungie.”

Senyuman Krystal menjawab segalanya.

* * *

“Dan yang ini,” Taemin memperkenalkan _trainee_ terakhir yang berbaris itu, “Chanwoo. Dia asli Busan, menjadi _trainee_ sejak setengah tahun lalu.”

Sulli juga balas membungkuk ketika anak itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. “Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua, anak-anak manis—rasanya segar sekali melihat kalian. Aku merasa kembali ke awal perjuanganku.” Sulli pun berbalik, menjauh sedikit bersama Taemin. “Semua ini adalah informal, bersamaku kalian bisa seperti teman. Aku bukan bagian dari pelatihan kalian, dan kuharap aku sama sekali tidak mengganggu.”

“Tentu tidak, Sulli-ssi,” ucap Yoo, anak yang tertua, “kami senang berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang baru dan menunjukkan seberapa besar semangat kami.”

Sulli berpandangan dengan Taemin sebentar. Taemin pun mengomando, “Kalian boleh kembali berlatih. Jinri—maksudku Sulli, tidak akan mengganggu, dia hanya ingin mengamati. Ayo, mulai lagi!”

Perempuan itu sengaja memilih tempat di sudut. Anak-anak itu berlatih bersama Taemin sebagai pengawas sekaligus orang yang mengoreksi bagian-bagian yang kurang sempurna dari demo yang sedang mereka coba praktikkan itu. Dari sahut-sahutan, cara menanggapi satu sama lain, cara menanggapi Taemin sebagai mentor mereka, Sulli mulai melihat pola tertentu.

“Ryu,” bisik Sulli pada Taemin pada jeda latihan, “yang baju merah itu. Dia mirip sekali dengan Soojung. Sekilas dingin, tapi dia bersemangat dan pekerja keras.”

“Dia kuat di vokal, sebenarnya,” Taemin menambahi, meyakinkan Sulli bahwa penilaiannya benar. “Hanya saja, tampaknya dia bukan calon visual.”

“Tidak apa-apa, karakternya sudah cukup mewakili.” Sulli memandangi anak itu lagi, yang bersandar di cermin besar bagian belakang. “Kurasa dia cocok untuk desain khusus yang spesial itu.”

“Spesial? Ada yang berbeda lagi?”

“Edisi kesepuluh, suatu rahasia yang ingin kubuat sebagai kejutan.” Sulli tersenyum penuh arti. “Aku mendesain itu khusus untuk Soojungie, sebenarnya. Tapi cukup beberapa orang saja yang tahu.”

“Saking spesialnya dia?” Taemin menyunggingkan senyum yang serupa ronanya. “Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi dirimu.”

“Edisi terbatas, yang diproduksi secara khusus. Khusus untuk karakter seperti dia.”

* * *

“Florence adalah rumah untuk seni renaisans.” Krystal membukakan sebuah laman tentang daerah Tuscany tersebut pada Minho di tabletnya. Saat itu sudah tengah malam, dan televisi ruang tengah Minho sedang memutarkan serial Barat favorit Krystal—yang malah hanya menjadi latar belakang saja sekarang. “Tapi Jessica memberikanku daftar pengembang seni kontemporer yang ada di sana, yang memadukan citarasa Renaisans dan modern.”

Minho, dengan sekantong besar keripik di pangkuannya, hanya mengangguk-angguk. “Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa perbedaannya, tapi pasti itu menarik untukmu. Bisakah kaubuka laman baru lagi?”

“Mm, hm.” Krystal melakukannya dalam sekejap. Kemudian ia tunjuk tab yang masih kosong itu. “Ingin mencari apa?”

“Sekolah sepak bola anak-anak di Italia, tentu saja. Kalau perlu di tempat yang dekat dengan tujuan-tujuanmu.”

“Kurang satu.” Krystal membuka lagi. “Tempat berlibur yang menyenangkan di Tuscany.”

Minho tergelak. “Jadi seperti itu maumu?”

“Ssshh. Pergi belajar tanpa berlibur itu namanya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.”

Minho lebih mendekat lagi, mengamati Krystal yang mempersempit bidang pencarian di mesin pencari sesuai dengan keperluan Minho. Ketika hasilnya ditemukan, memang tidak semuanya terletak di sekitar Florence, ada beberapa di kota lain, bahkan yang salah satunya cukup jauh.

“Kita bisa bepergian lewat kereta,” Krystal menenangkan Minho bahkan sebelum lelaki itu membicarakan kekhawatirannya. “Aku sudah beberapa kali ke Italia, aku masih hafal, tenang saja.”

Krystal kemudian membaca sekilas apa saja yang ditampilkan oleh mesin pencari. Lantas ia membuat sebuah catatan di aplikasi yang lain, daftar tempat-tempat yang potensial untuk dikunjungi beserta nomor kontaknya. Total ada dua belas tempat.

“Banyak juga.”

“Harus didapat sebanyak mungkin. Karena nanti di lapangan, kita tidak tahu mana saja yang menjawab permintaan kita untuk berkunjung.”

Minho lantas mengklik layar untuk kembali ke peramban barusan. Ia menekan bagian yang tadi sempat ditinggalkan. “Wow, ada banyak. Harus mulai dari mana?”

“Padang rumput Tuscany,” Krystal menyambar, “tempat yang selalu ingin kukunjungi!”

“ _Deal_.” Minho kemudian menggulirkan layar, mencari hasil lain di bagian bawahnya. “Ada banyak, Soojungie.”

“Oppa, satu bulan untuk menggilir semuanya pun tak akan cukup—ayo cari yang paling terkenal saja!”

“Dan jangan lupa tujuan utama,” Minho menyela, tangannya hampir bertabrakan dengan tangan Krystal di depan layar karena ia ingin kembali ke tab awal, daftar galeri di sekitar Florence. “Ini perjalananmu, tahu.”

“Oh ya ampun,” Krystal lantas tergelak. “Siapapun bisa tergoda gara-gara liburan!”

Kemudian Krystal membuat daftar yang ia temukan di layar dan membuat perbandingan dengan catatan daftar dari Jessica yang telah ada sebelumnya. Agak lama ia merenungi dan mencocokkan data-data tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menyatukan keduanya, menghapus beberapa dari hasil pencariannya atau saran Jessica. Minho secara iseng beberapa kali menyuapkan keripik padanya, perempuan itu menyambutnya dengan setengah cuek, setengah ketagihan, karena ia selalu membuka mulutnya setiap kali Minho mendekatkan keripik itu, dan bergumam kesal atau memberengut ketika Minho hanya bermaksud menggodanya dan memilih menyuap keripik kentang itu untuknya sendiri.

“Sebaiknya kita menyewa _host_ saja.” Krystal menimbang-nimbang. “Atau hotel yang murah. Percuma jika mewah dan mahal, sedangkan kita akan menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai malam berjalan-jalan. Kau setuju saja, ‘kan, oppa?”

“Aku bersedia tidur di mana saja.” Ia mengangkat bahu. “Asalkan jangan kau buat aku tidur di jalan.”

Krystal terkekeh.

“Tapi,” Minho sengaja menjedanya cukup lama sampai-sampai Krystal menoleh dan menelengkan kepala, sebuah pertanyaan tanpa kata. “Satu atau dua kamar?”

Mereka sama-sama berdiam diri untuk sekian lama.

“Aku bersedia tidur di sofa,” Minho menawarkan dengan ringan hati, “atau lantai. Yah, itu jika kau ingin berhemat. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan membayar untuk kamarku sendiri.”

“Kita bisa tidur di lantai bergantian.”

Minho hampir tergelak. “Jangan bercanda.”

“Serius. Kita membayarnya berdua, kita bisa bergantian. Aku tidak keberatan. Tidak masalah.”

Minho menghela napas. “Dua kamar saja kalau begitu.”

Krystal tampak berpikir sejenak. “Baiklah, satu kamar dengan dua tempat tidur.”

Minho mengernyit, tetapi Krystal sudah memutuskan. Ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam.

“Baiklah,” ucap Krystal sambil menyimpan seluruh catatan itu. “Kita sudah mengatur hal-hal intinya. Tinggal tentukan tanggal. Yang pasti dalam bulan ini, hm, oppa?”

“Akan kucek jadwalku dulu. Kurasa bisa.”

Tidak ada yang bicara atau melakukan apa-apa sampai layar tablet itu meredup, lalu padam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

“Rasanya hidupku jadi cepat sekali,” gumam Krystal pelan, hampir-hampir seperti tidak menyadari apa yang dia katakan. “Sampai ke rencana ini—ini sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga dalam hidupku.”

“Menjadi seorang seniman, hm?”

“Semuanya. Sampai ke detil terkecil malam ini.” Krystal menoleh, mendapati wajah Minho yang dekat sekali dengannya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, dan tiba-tiba saja jarak itu terasa seperti penghalang. Minho mengerjap satu-dua kali. Napasnya tertahan sebentar—begitu pula dengan Krystal.

Apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi buyar seketika saat ponsel Minho berdering keras. Gerutuan kesal lelaki itu terdengar cukup jelas saat ia meraih ponselnya. Krystal menahan senyumannya ketika melihat di layar itu tertulis nama kontak kakak lelaki Minho.

“Mengganggu saja,” gumam Minho sambil meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja, kakaknya ternyata hanya bilang bahwa ia akan berkunjung besok.

“Jessica juga sering begitu. Tapi bukan berarti dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan.” Perempuan itu meregangkan tangannya ke depan setelah memasukkan kembali tabletnya ke dalam tas. “Perencanaan malam ini selesai, ‘kan? Kita lanjutkan besok pagi.”

Minho mengiyakan dengan senyuman, meskipun  masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. “Tentu.”

* * *

Aroma _mint_ untuk atas, sesuatu yang sejuk dan dingin, begitu pikir Sulli—karena kesan pertama untuk Krystal selalu seperti itu di mata orang banyak. Kemudian, sesuatu yang unik. Ia mencampurkan beberapa minyak esensial, tetapi basil adalah aroma utamanya sebagai tengah, sesuatu yang akan muncul setelah orang-orang mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dan terakhir, sesuatu yang manis, ditambah mawar dan vanila—kehangatan yang manis, katanya, karena seperti itulah Krystal baginya.

Ia kemudian berpikir untuk membuat aroma-aroma lain tentang teman-temannya, teman yang sekarang atau teman lama—karena ternyata membaca karakter seseorang kemudian mencari aroma yang tepat adalah eksperimen yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sulli pun menelepon Krystal. Ia tidak bermaksud langsung mengatakannya, tetapi Krystal harus tahu akan ada sedikit kejutan untuknya.

Dua kali ia menelepon, Krystal tak menjawab.


	5. italy

Sulli menelepon Krystal lagi. Di panggilan pertama, perempuan itu tidak mengangkat. Sulli masih belum menyerah. Ia coba sekali lagi, kemudian Krystal pun akhirnya menjawabnya.

“Halo, Jinri-ya, ada apa?”

“Aku punya sesuatu untuk kuceritakan,” katanya, sambil menahan senyumnya. Ia begitu yakin setelah ini Krystal akan datang ke rumahnya.

“Oh ya? Oke, nanti kita bicara lagi, ya? Aku sudah terlambat!”

“Eh ... kau akan pergi?”

“Ya, aku sudah di bandara—aku telat bangun, Minho-oppa juga, _boarding time_ sebentar lagi!” Terdengar keramaian dan grasak-grusuk di latar belakang suara Krystal.

“Kau, dan Minho-oppa? Pergi?”

“Ya, untuk proyek yang kubilang waktu itu.”

Sulli terdiam. Tentu saja ia ingat apa yang sedang Krystal usahakan, tetapi ternyata dia sudah melakukan banyak hal di sana.

“Sudah dulu, ya, nanti kutelepon lagi. Sampai nanti, Jinri-ya.”

Sulli menjawab dengan sangat pelan, “Hati-hati.” Ia membatin, _pergi ke mana?_

* * *

“Soojung sudah tahu?”

Sulli bersandar pada anak tangga di balik punggungnya. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di area pertokoan yang sudah banyak tutup pada malam itu, setelah ia menemani Taemin mencari beberapa barang untuk anak-anak didiknya. “Belum. Dia sibuk.”

“Sibuk?”

“Untuk proyeknya.”

“Yang pernah kauceritakan itu?”

“Ya.” Sulli mengangguk, wajahnya datar, tetapi Taemin yang duduk di atasnya tak bisa melihatnya. “Dia pergi bersama Minho-oppa.”

“Dia tidak memberi tahumu apa-apa?”

“... Tidak.”

Taemin punya banyak cara untuk menanggapi, tetapi kelihatannya Sulli enggan sekali membicarakan hal ini. Lelaki itu diam saja sampai Sulli akhirnya mencoba membicarakan hal lain, tentang salah satu anak didiknya yang secara iseng bertanya soal akting pada Sulli.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Krystal saat tiba di hotel adalah melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, tak peduli dengan sepatu yang masih melekat di kakinya.

“Hei.” Minho menarik-narik kakinya pelan. “Lepaskan sepatumu dulu.”

“Mmm!” suara Krystal tenggelam karena bantal. “Aku capeeek,” tambahnya, menoleh pada Minho dengan mata setengah terbuka.

“Aku juga.” Minho menaruh kopernya di samping koper Krystal. “Tapi aku tidak mau tidur dengan bau sepatu di dekatku.” Dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah sofa yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat tidur. “Aku pakai kamar mandi duluan, ya.” Dia pun berjongkok membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan pakaian dan peralatan mandi pribadinya. “Setelahnya,” katanya sambil menunjuk kaki Krystal.

“Iyaaaa,” jawab Krystal malas.

Kemudian, satu bantal melayang. Minho menangkapnya sambil tertawa, Krystal berpura-pura sebal.

(Keduanya tahu, semuanya akan menyenangkan setelah ini.)

* * *

Krystal menepati janjinya keesokan harinya. Ia melakukan panggilan video dari suatu alun-alun publik yang Sulli rasa pernah ia kunjungi dahulu, tetapi ia tak bisa mengingat namanya dengan baik.

“Jinri-ya, halo!”

“Hai,” jawab Sulli sambil melambaikan tangan. “Roma, ya?”

“Ya, kami mampir ke sini dulu untuk melihat-lihat. Minho-oppa, sini, aku menelepon Jinri!” Di sana, Krystal memanggil Minho yang sedang memberi makan burung-burung, lelaki itu menoleh dan langsung berlari ke arah ponsel Krystal. “Jinri! Lama tidak bertemu!”

“Hai, oppa, apa kabar?”

“Sedang baik sekali.” Minho berpandangan dengan Krystal seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan tatapan mereka. “Aku sedang menemani Soojungie yang ingin liburan.”

“Kau yang ingin liburan.” Krystal mencubit lengan Minho. “Kita di sini untuk apa, ingat?”

Minho tergelak ketika Krystal masih mengejarnya untuk tetap berusaha mencubit. Sulli merasa berada di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda, baik secara harfiah atau nyata. Ia menyaksikan mereka berdua bercanda dan berkejaran beberapa saat dulu sampai akhirnya Krystal kembali lagi ke telepon videonya.

“Ah, oke—oke, Jinri, katanya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kemarin, saat aku di bandara?”

“Uhm ... itu, nanti sajalah.”

“Ceritakan saja.”

“Tidak perlu sekarang. Kau sedang bersenang-senang, hm? Silakan nikmati waktu kalian di sana dulu, nanti kita bisa bicara saat kaupulang, Soojungie.”

“Jinri-ya, sungguhan. Aku tidak sedang sibuk, kau bisa bicara banyak-banyak di sini.”

“Tidak usah,” tolak Jinri halus. Di belakang Krystal, Minho sedang bercanda dengan membuat tanduk di atas kepala Krystal. Krystal mengibaskan tangannya di belakang, tetapi Minho berhasil menjauh. Sulli sadar ia tidak mungkin mengganggu mereka berdua. Dunia sedang dimiliki oleh mereka sendiri. “Nanti saja, sungguh. Selamat menikmati liburan, ya!”

“Oke, nanti, ya. Sampai jumpa, Jinri-ya!”

Panggilan itu berakhir dalam sekejap.

* * *

Sulli membuka pintu itu perlahan. Di dalam, hanya ada Taemin dan Ryu yang sedang berkemas. Tidak lagi ragu, akhirnya perempuan itu masuk, tetapi masih berusaha agar kedatangannya tidak segera diketahui.

Ryu mengangkat tasnya ke bahu, langsung menyadari kedatangan Sulli. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil berkata, “Sulli-ssi.”

“Halo, Ryu. Yang lain sudah pulang, ya?”

Di belakang Ryu, Taemin yang sedang membuka lipatan jaketnya terlihat bingung. Ryu mengangguk. “Saya juga akan segera pulang. Sulli-ssi membutuhkan bantuan saya?”

“Tidak, Ryu, terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Istirahat yang cukup di rumah.”

“Terima kasih, Sulli-ssi.” Ryu membungkuk lagi. “Selamat malam, sampai nanti.”

Taemin menghampiri Sulli, meninggalkan tas dan jaketnya begitu saja di tengah-tengah lantai ruang latihan. Bibir Sulli terkunci rapat-rapat lagi, Taemin menatapnya penuh harap. “Ada apa?”

“Boleh aku duduk?”

“Mereka mungkin akan segera mematikan lampu-lampu di koridor. Di luar saja, bagaimana?”

“Sebentar saja. Aku ingin menenangkan diri di sini.” Mata Sulli berkeliling, mengamati tempat yang begitu familiar tetapi juga asing dalam waktu bersamaan. Familiar, karena dulu ia kerap menghabiskan waktu di ruang serupa. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari itu, sehingga ia perlahan menjauh dari kenangan-kenangan bersetting tempat ini. Rasanya sudah terlalu jauh, tempat ini menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang _hanya pernah_ ia kenal di masa lampau.

“Baiklah.” Taemin pun duduk. “Aku sering pulang larut juga. Bukan masalah jika kau sendiri tidak takut.”

Sulli duduk bersila di hadapan Taemin. Taemin mendeham, tetapi perempuan itu tak bercerita apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk menyesap minuman kotaknya, susu almond yang sering Taemin lihat di toko-toko 24 jam.

Taemin tak terlalu pandai memulai percakapan, tetapi ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu. “Bagaimana dengan kau dan rancanganmu?”

Sulli menggeleng lesu. “Belum ada panggilan dari sana. Memang, belum sampai batas waktunya, tapi ....”

“Tapi kenapa?”

Pandangan Sulli menunduk.

“Kau belum bercerita dengan Soojung. Itu yang membuatmu terus-terusan memikirkannya.”

“Dia sedang sibuk bersama Minho-oppa,” suara Sulli pelan sekali, “sejak awal, kupikir dia akan berbagi denganku apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Tanganku terbuka untuknya, seperti dia yang membantuku sejak awal. Namun ternyata ... mungkin hanya aku yang merasa bahwa aku benar-benar memerlukannya. Tidak sebaliknya.”

Napas Taemin tertahan sebentar. “Jinri-ya ....”

“Mungkin memang harus seperti itu.” Sulli mengangkat bahu. “Aku dan Soojungie memang berjalan sendiri-sendiri.”

* * *

Minho mengambil begitu saja _wireless earpiece_ dari telinga Krystal. Ia turut mendengarkan lagu yang diputar perempuan itu. “Lagu favoritmu memang yang seperti ini, ya. Jazz, RnB, klasik ....”

“Dulu, saat aku kecil,” Krystal mulai bercerita, tetapi perhatiannya tertuju pada ponselnya untuk membuat sebuah daftar putar, “ayah dan ibuku sering memutar lagu-lagu seperti ini di mobil. Aku terpengaruh selera mereka.”

“Kenangan masa kecil, huh?” Minho mengembalikan benda itu ke telinga Krystal. “Sama seperti ceritaku dan sepak bola.”

“Hmm.”

Perjalanan dengan kereta itu berlangsung hening kembali. Mereka baru saja mengunjungi satu galeri, dan Krystal benar-benar seperti seorang _Soojung_ yang Minho kenal. Antusiasmenya, caranya mengobrol dengan pengamat-pengamat di sana, serta orang-orang yang berminat seni seperti dirinya. Krystal menciptakan dunianya sendiri dengan semua itu.

Mereka sedang menuju Val d’Orcia, tempat yang sudah menjadi gambar latar belakang ponsel Minho selama beberapa jam belakangan. Krystal menunjukkan foto dari seorang fotografer yang ia temukan di internet tentang lokasi itu, dan Minho langsung tahu bahwa ia akan segera menyukainya.

“Masih lama?” tanya Minho.

“Mungkin setengah jam lagi tiba.” Krystal memastikannya melalui jam tangannya. “Ingin tidur? Silakan saja.”

Minho menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku, dan hanya dengan sekali memejamkan mata ia bisa merasakan kantuk menjalari seluruh kesadarannya. Waktu-waktu saat ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun akan membuatnya gampang terhanyut. Kepalanya jatuh sedikit kemudian, menyentuh kepala Krystal, tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Krystal pun tetap membiarkannya hingga Minho tertidur.

Begitu Minho membuka mata lagi, kereta sudah memelan. Ia mengucek matanya, dan Krystal sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya kembali ke tas ransel kecilnya, termasuk sebuah buku yang dibelinya dari penjual pinggiran jalan setelah mereka kembali dari Pisa tadi pagi. Buku itu bilingual, Inggris dan Italia, membuat Minho bertanya-tanya apakah Krystal juga sedang mempelajari bahasa Italia.

Turun dari stasiun, mereka naik bus sebentar ke desa tujuan. Minho tidak bisa mengingat nama desa tersebut tanpa melihatnya lagi di pamflet yang diberikan Krystal, tetapi baginya yang terpenting adalah apa yang akan ia lihat setelah ini.

Dari jendela bus, yang terlihat adalah alam pedesaan yang menyingkirkan hampir seluruh ingatan kota untuk sementara dari kepala Minho. Perkebunan anggur, para petani, kemudian jalan kecil yang menghubungkan rumah demi rumah yang berjarak jarang. Minho tidak peduli pada lehernya yang mulai pegal karena hanya menoleh sedari awal perjalanan itu.

* * *

Krystal membuat sebuah video singkat dengan ponselnya ketika mereka berjalan-jalan di jalur pedesaan itu. Kamera _mirrorless_ Minho hanya tergantung di lehernya—ia sama sekali belum ingin mengabadikan sesuatu, ia masih sangat menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

Kemudian Krystal membuat video lain dengan kameranya, dan mengambil banyak foto. Ia selalu berjalan di depan Minho. Minho sibuk menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

Minho berhenti tepat ketika Krystal juga berhenti. Perempuan itu menurunkan kameranya, menoleh lebih dahulu.

“Hei, Minho-oppa.”

Minho menoleh pelan. Angin bertiup mengayun-ayunkan rambut Krystal, tetapi tidak berhasil menyembunyikan senyum simpulnya. Saat itulah Minho merasakan debaran yang sama lagi, sama seperti saat ia melihat Krystal berbicara dengan seorang pemilik ekshibisi di Seoul, saat Krystal membicarakan rencana jangka pendeknya, saat Krystal berkata ia akan menikmati Italia bersama dirinya, saat Krystal tertawa ketika berpose di depan Pisa, saat Krystal memandangi karya-karya seniman renaisans dan modern di tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi di sekeliling Florence.

Krystal mengulurkan tangannya. “Kau selalu tertinggal di belakang.”

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, menyambut tangan Krystal, menggenggamnya ringan. Seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal paling natural yang biasa ia lakukan. Krystal kembali berjalan, langkah mereka seirama, dan perempuan itu mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang bertaut.

“Kapan terakhir kali aku menikmati desa seindah ini?”

“Idemu adalah tentang seni modern, Soojungie. Wajar saja jika kau lebih sering menikmati kota.”

“Tidak juga.” Perempuan itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, langkahnya hampir terhenti. “Sekarang aku mengerti. Seni modern. Kontemporer. Transformasi. Semuanya tidak melulu tentang modernitas. Masa depan adalah masa saat orang-orang kembali memikirkan tentang alam, Minho-oppa. Kehidupan yang berkelanjutan adalah kehidupan yang menggabungkan keduanya. Italia; gabungan renaisans dan modernitas, adalah contohnya. Unsur alam, tradisional, sejarah tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Tempat ini sangat banyak memberiku inspirasi.”

Lama Minho tak menjawab. Kemudian, dia berhenti. Krystal menarik tangan mereka, agak terkejut karena Minho tak ikut berjalan bersamanya.

Saat Krystal menoleh, salah satu Minho tiba-tiba sudah berlutut. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Krystal.

“Minho-oppa?”

“Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu. Bukan hanya sekadar mengerjakan impian jangka pendek ini, Jung Soojung. Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal lain bersamamu.”

Mata Krystal membulat, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan lainnya. Lantas, ditariknya Minho hingga berdiri lagi. “Aku tahu perjalananku—saat aku memulai proyek ini—adalah menemukan _kembali_. Menemukan apa yang sudah pernah kulihat di masa lalu.”

“Kita adalah teman lama.” Minho menggenggam tangan Krystal lebih kuat untuk beberapa saat. “Salah satu alasan mengapa aku percaya padamu dalam banyak hal. Termasuk hidupku.”

Krystal mendekat. “Aku bersedia.”

* * *

Malam itu, di lantai depan televisi kamar hotel mereka, Krystal membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Tangannya memegang tablet, sedang mencoba-coba berbagai palet warna komplementer.

Minho tidak mengerti peruntukannya, tetapi ia suka mengamati dari balik bahu Krystal, bagaimana Krystal memain-mainkan warna pastel atau warna hangat atau warna neon. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Krystal, mencoba memejamkan mata.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar Krystal bernyanyi, “ _Love is on the way ... I can see it in your eyes_ ....” Saigon Kick, 1992. Diperkenalkan Krystal saat di perjalanan mereka tadi siang.

Minho tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, lebih banyak Krystal yang bicara dengan pemilik sekolah alam itu. Minho hanya merekam pembicaraan itu, seperti yang disarankan Krystal. Minho lega ia berangkat bersama Krystal, kemampuan bicaranya sangat mengguggah si pemilik untuk bicara lebih banyak.

Walaupun tidak terlalu vokal, Minho bisa mengerti sedikit-sedikit, terutama salah satu bagian saat si pemilik sekolah itu menepuk bahu Minho, “Intinya, anak muda, kau adalah semangat mereka. Kau pemantik semangat mereka. Kau harus jadi figur yang semangatnya tak pernah mati.”

Dan lelaki itu memberi mereka kesempatan untuk melihat anak-anak didik itu bertanding, juga bekal satu paket sampel pembelajaran teoretis untuk dibawa pulang.

Setelahnya, mereka hanya bersinggah sebentar ke sebuah kedai _gelato_ , lalu menyinggahi sebuah museum.

Di dalamnya Krystal membuat catatan-catatan berupa kata-kata kunci dari setiap objek yang ia anggap menarik. _Komposisi_ , _warna_ , _kekuatan keseimbangan_ , _asimetris_ , dan seterusnya.

Sepulangnya dari sana, saat langit senja sudah membuat alun-alun menjadi oranye tetapi semakin ramai, Krystal merekam sekeliling.

“Aku sedang ingin membuat film pendek,” ucapnya.

“Apakah aku boleh ikut di dalamnya?”

“ _Cameo_ saja, _cameo_. Kau akan tahu di mana kau berada nanti, oppa.”

Mendengarnya, Minho pun berjalan menjauh ke tengah-tengah alun-alun, sengaja berdiri di area tangkapan kamera Krystal. Seperti seorang aktor yang biasanya ia lakoni, ia bertingkah seperti sedang berada dalam film, berjalan-jalan tak tahu-menahu pada sekeliling, hanya sesekali melihat ke arah kamera seolah-olah kamera itu hanyalah sepasang mata pengamat dari kejauhan.

Dalam hati Krystal bergumam, jika ia adalah seorang bagian dari tim _casting_ , ia memang akan memilih Minho lagi dan lagi.

Sekarang, baginya, seni dan Minho adalah satu kesatuan.

* * *

Taemin baru menyadari ponselnya mati, entah sejak berapa jam lalu, saat ia tiba di apartemennya malam itu. Lekas-lekas ia mengisi dayanya—dan berbagai pemberitahuan pun masuk.

Termasuk pesan suara itu, dari Sulli, yang membuat Taemin tiba-tiba was-was. Jantungnya berdebar saat membuka pesan suara itu.

_Halo, oppa. Aku hanya perlu bercerita pada seseorang—maaf, ya mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa nama-nama varianku tiba-tiba ditolak semua, katanya kurang identitas. Kurang mencirikan sesuatu, aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk memperbaiki semuanya_.

Taemin tidak jadi menuju tempat tidur. Ia mengambil jaketnya lagi dan bergegas keluar.

* * *

“Kau repot-repot untuk datang, oppa, padahal aku hanya ingin bercerita,” Sulli menyambut Taemin di depan pintu, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya berkata hal sebaliknya. Taemin melihat matanya yang lelah, menghitam di sekelilingnya, entah karena kurang tidur atau menangis. Lelaki itu tak buang-buang waktu untuk segera masuk.

“Kau bisa bercerita lagi sekarang,” sahut Taemin dengan suara pelan, “walaupun aku tahu ... aku mungkin bukan pemberi saran yang baik. Aku akan mendengarkan.”

Sulli menutup pintu di balik punggungnya. Dia bersandar sebentar di sana. “Aku capek.”

Bahu Taemin melemas.

“Satu orang di tim produksi tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Dia bilang nama-nama yang kuajukan tidak beraturan. Tidak memberikan kekhasan. Susah dihafal. Padahal sebelumnya dia setuju-setuju saja dengan semua isi proposalku. Aku takut ... sewaktu-waktu dia akan mengubah hal lain lagi, sesuai keinginannya sendiri.”

Taemin menatap Sulli yang menunduk. Ia tidak punya kata-kata yang pas, maka ia pun mengulurkan tangannya. Merengkuh Sulli yang pada awalnya terkejut, tetapi pasrah dan menyambutnya, balas memeluk Taemin erat-erat.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja,” bisik Taemin. “Kau akan mendapatkan jalan keluarnya.” Ia mengelus pelan punggung Sulli. “Lupakan hal ini sebentar. Mari kita jalan-jalan di luar. Itu akan menyegarkan pikiranmu.”

* * *

Sebelum meninggalkan pintu keberangkatan menuju pesawatnya, Krystal menoleh ke belakang—walaupun yang ia dapati sekarang hanyalah keramaian dan orang-orang yang sibuk. Ia menatap seakan-akan itu sebuah simbolisasi meninggalkan Italia sesungguhnya, dan melihat berbagai hal manis yang terjadi di belakang.

“Kita akan kembali lagi suatu hari nanti.” Minho menggandeng pundak Krystal. “Jangan bersedih, oke? Kita punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan bersama di Seoul.”

Krystal menarik wajah Minho, mencium bibirnya singkat. “Kita akan berusaha keras bersama.”

“Selalu.”

* * *

Begitu tiba di Seoul, yang pertama kali Krystal hubungi adalah Sulli. Ia punya banyak oleh-oleh untuk perempaun itu, berbagai macam parfum untuk _muse_ , lukisan untuknya, pakaian, foto-foto yang menarik dari Val d’Orcia, dan barang-barang kecil yang bisa mereka bagi berdua.

Namun perempuan itu tak mengangkat teleponnya sampai tiga kali.

(Namun Krystal masih berusaha berpikir positif. Barangkali Sulli sedang mengikuti rapat?)


	6. tenth

Minho tetap menganggap rumah Taemin sebagai bagian dari rumahnya sendiri, ia hafal bagian-bagian rumah itu seperti tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Ia menaruh satu tas kertas penuh oleh-oleh untuk Taemin ke atas meja. Taemin duduk saja di sofa ruang tengah, seakan-akan tak terlalu peduli pada barang-barang bawaan itu.

“Bagaimana Italia?” dia bertanya, basa-basi.

“Menyenangkan sekali.” Minho kembali mendekati Taemin. Senyum semringahnya membuat Taemin agak curiga. “Dan, tebak apa yang lebih menyenangkan? Soojungie menerima pernyataanku.”

Taemin agak terkejut walaupun ia sebelumnya telah menduga ini—hanya saja ia tidak tahu bisa secepat ini. “Kalian jadian?”

Minho mengangguk cepat, sangat bersemangat.

Namun wajah Taemin tidak terlalu bersimpati. “Kau sangat bersenang-senang dengannya di sana, ya, hyung. Di sini Jinri sedang sangat membutuhkan Soojung.”

Minho mengernyitkan kening. “Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Taemin-ah?”

* * *

Di kali keempat Krystal membunyikan bel, barulah pintu dibukakan untuknya.

Sulli akhirnya membukakan pintu, tetapi begitu pelan dan seakan-akan tidak berminat menyambutnya, termasuk pelukan hangat dari Krystal.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?” Krystal bertanya dengan riang saat melepaskan Sulli. “Aku punya beberapa barang untukmu, tapi tidak bisa kubawa sekarang, terlalu banyak dan belum kupisahkan dari milik Jessica.”

Sulli tersenyum hambar. “Bagaimana dengan Minho-oppa?”

Krystal baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi ia terdistraksi oleh seseorang yang lewat di belakang Sulli di dalam apartemennya. “Dia oke,” jawabnya setengah-setengah, “Taemin-oppa?”

Sulli menoleh seakan-akan masih butuh konfirmasi, padahal Taemin sedari pagi berada di rumahnya. “Ya. Dia menemaniku beberapa hari ini.”

“Ada masalah dengan proyekmu? Aku bisa membantumu.”

Sulli menggeleng. “Tidak perlu, Soojungie. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan Minho-oppa, ‘kan? Jangan khawatirkan aku.”

Krystal membaca wajah Sulli, barulah ia mengerti. “Kau bisa minta bantuanku kapan saja, Jinri-ya.”

“Tidak saat kau sedang sibuk dengan milikmu dan Minho-oppa.” Sulli menggeleng. “Kita punya jalan sendiri-sendiri, begitu, ‘kan, Soojungie?”

Krystal terdiam di depan pintu. Ia yang awalnya ingin masuk, terpaku di sana, sampai Sulli menyadarkannya, “Kita bertemu lagi nanti, Soojungie. Aku sedang tidak enak badan—maaf, ya. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.”

* * *

Minho mendapati Krystal terdiam di depan meja kerjanya. Sebuah kotak dengan warna pastel sebagai objek seni yang setengah jadi ditatap begitu saja oleh Krystal. Bahkan, setelah dilihat-lihat, tatapannya kosong.

“Ada apa?”

Krystal menoleh dengan berat. “Sepertinya aku sudah berbuat kesalahan besar.”

* * *

Sulli menutup pintu setelah Krystal cukup jauh meninggalkan apartemennya. Taemin mendekatinya, tidak berkata apa-apa, dan hanya memeluk Sulli seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Ia sadar ia tak pandai berkata-kata, tetapi ia selalu ingin membuktikan bahwa ia akan selalu ada.

“Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Soojung?”

Taemin memeluknya lebih erat.

* * *

Di sofanya, Minho sudah tertidur. Di tangannya masih ada jurnal yang berisi _grand plan_ untuk yayasan yang sedang dalam rencana pembentukan. Krystal memandanginya seakan-akan Minho-lah harta terakhirnya. Rambutnya berantakan di kening, kaosnya kumal, dan jinsnya terlipat sedikit pada bagian bawah.

Ia menemukan banyak hal di diri Minho;

akan tetapi ia kehilangan lagi apa yang berhasil ia bangun bersama Sulli: sebuah kepercayaan yang mereka berdua kira sudah menguap ditelan jarak dan waktu.

Di sisi lain, di rumahnya, Sulli membuka lacinya. Memandangi foto yang ia pajang di dalamnya seperti barang berharga, seperti kenangan sebuah keluarga yang sudah begitu jauh. Keluarga sedarah pun bisa tinggal terpisah, mengusahakan hal sendiri-sendiri, tanpa merasa keberatan satu sama lain dan membebaskan masing-masing diri.

Dadanya terasa sesak—apakah ia salah menginginkan Krystal tetap menjadi sahabatnya selamanya, yang hanya mengutamakan dirinya? Apakah ia posesif?

* * *

Taemin datang lagi ke rumahnya pada hari itu, saat ia sedang mencoba untuk mencari nama-nama baru, saat garismati untuk hal itu sudah semakin dekat. Malam itu Taemin membawakan kue-kue untuk Sulli, menemani perempuan itu berpikir sambil mencorat-coret di atas kertas.

“Nama zodiak?” Taemin mengusulkan. Sulli sudah mencoret nama-nama bintang, nama bunga, nama-nama unik warna dan nama-nama tumbuhan yang unik dari daftar usulan.

“Sama dengan nama bintang,” Sulli menolak halus, pensilnya mengetuk-ngetuk barisan tulisan yang telah ia coret, nama-nama bintang barusan. “Terlalu ... umum?”

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan ide-ide kreatif begini,” Taemin pun tertawa canggung. “Aku tidak sehebat kalian.”

“ _Kalian_?”

‘Ya. Kau dan Soojungie.” Namun, melihat Sulli sedikit mengernyit saat nama itu disebut, Taemin buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan. “Bagaimana kalau ... nama-nama kue?” ucapnya asal sebut, karena pada saat itu matanya sedang tertuju pada _lava cake_ di atas meja yang baru dimakan separuhnya oleh Sulli.

“Mmm, bisa dipertimbangkan.” Sulli menulis pada bagian lain kertas, pada bagian daftar nama potensial yang masih kosong. “ _Lava cake_ , _cookies_ ....”

Taemin masih berpikir bahwa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Ia pun mengambil pensil dari tengah-tengah meja, ikut mencoret ujung kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menggambar apa saja yang ada di pikirannya yang bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih segar. Ia melihat Sulli memakai jepit rambut kupu-kupu di sisi kiri, dan ia pun menggambar hewan itu ala kadarnya.

“Kupu-kupu ... ah, benar! Benar sekali! Kupu-kupu ... kupu-kupu dalam sembilan bahasa! Banyak perempuan suka kupu-kupu—Taemin-oppa, kau jenius sekali!”

Taemin melongo. Jika memang benar itu ide yang jenius, ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa. Apakah memang benar hal-hal luar biasa bisa diciptakan secara tidak sengaja? Ia hampir-hampir tidak bernapas saat Sulli bertepuk tangan dengan gembira lalu meraih ponselnya, mengucapkan frasa ‘kupu-kupu dalam berbagai bahasa’ di mesin pencari.

Sulli dengan bahagia mendaftar kata-kata itu di ujung kertasnya, Taemin melihat ada sekian belas daftar, kemudian setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, Sulli melingkari sembilan di antaranya.

_Hanya sembilan_.

Taemin memikirkan satu botol edisi khusus itu—masihkah Sulli memedulikannya?

* * *

Krystal mencoba menelepon Sulli lagi.

Tidak dijawab.

Perempuan itu memandangi Minho di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng.

Sejurus kemudian, Minho meraih bahunya, mengusap sudut matanya dengan pelan. Barulah ia sadar air matanya hampir merebak jatuh. Di pikirannya, kilasan-kilasan masa lalu tentang ia yang berpisah jalan dengan ‘keluarganya’, entah untuk sementara maupun dalam jangka waktu cukup lama, membuat ia jatuh lagi ke arah Minho.

Ia menghardik dirinya sendiri, _jika masa depan memang indah terutama dengan rencana-rencana brilian itu, mengapa masa lalu yang tanpa luka itu rasanya jauh lebih indah?_

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terlalu lama.

* * *

Krystal menunggu dengan gelisah. Bagaimana jika Sulli sedang tidak di rumah? Atau, lebih-lebih lagi tidak ingin membukakan pintunya? Keberadaan Minho di belakangnya tidak lagi terasa menenangkan. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya kecuali Sulli muncul di hadapannya.

Perempuan itu nyaris putus asa karena tidak sabar, padahal ia baru saja membunyikan bel ketiga. Krystal berbalik menghadap Minho dan menggeleng cepat. “Bisakah kau tanya pada Taemin-oppa—”

Minho masih tetap tenang, ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah belakang Krystal. Pintu sudah terbuka. Krystal segera berpaling lagi.

Sulli hanya membuka pintu setengahnya, Krystal segera menyerbunya dengan sebuah pelukan. Sulli terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, tak sempat berkata apa-apa ketika Krystal berkata,

“Jangan pergi lagi.”

Tidak kata di antara mereka berdua. Minho tampak salah tingkah di belakangnya.

“Soojungie ....”

Krystal mendesis, melepaskan pelukannya. “Aku minta maaf.”

“Seharusnya ...,” Sulli berusaha agar suaranya tidak serak, “aku yang berlebihan. Aku yang minta maaf ....”

“Aku tidak ingin lagi jarak kita menjauh, Jinri-ya, hanya karena sesuatu yang bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik.”

“Aku mengerti—” Sulli menepuk-nepuk lengan Krystal, berharap semoga matanya tidak berkaca-kaca. “Dan kuharap kau juga mengerti bahwa aku mengatakan hal itu padamu hanya karena aku juga takut kita akan menjauh lagi ... seperti sebelumnya.”

“Tidak akan, Jinri-ya. Aku ... aku juga takut hal itu akan terjadi lagi ... kita sama.”

Krystal merasa dilempar ke masa lalu, saat ia memeluk Sulli yang sedang menangis. Saat mereka yang sama-sama menjadi anak termuda memeluk satu sama lain di malam yang dingin karena ketakutan akan masa depan.

Sekarang _masa depan_ itu sudah mereka alami; dan hal-hal kecil masih saja membuat mereka goyah. Ketakutan yang serupa tetapi untuk hal yang berbeda, kesalahpahaman yang membuat mereka khawatir, dan ketakutan akan kehilangan yang serupa.

Sulli sedikit merasa menyesal; ia masih saja mempermasalahkan dilema sahabat melawan cinta dalam kehidupan masa dewasanya. Tetapi setelah ia memikirkannya kembali, ia tersadar, ini reaksi yang pasti juga akan terjadi di diri Krystal jika posisi mereka dibalik. Mereka sama-sama ingin membayar masa-masa yang hilang di antara mereka dengan sesuatu yang lebih kokoh. Namun keadaan sudah berbeda, kesibukan mereka bukan hanya tentang ikatan satu sama lain sekarang. Dunia dewasa adalah jejaring yang begitu luas, ketika soal menemukan dan ditemukan tidak hanya tentang satu orang dalam kehidupan.

Sulli yang memeluk Krystal sekarang. “Aku minta maaf ....”

“Aku yang minta maaf,” Krystal menyanggah, menggeleng-geleng putus asa.

“... Atas hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan di masa lalu ....”

“Jinri-ya, sudahlah.” Krystal melepaskan diri. “Kita seperti anak remaja saja. Memangnya usia kita sekarang berapa?”

Sulli tertawa perih. “Karena dengan melihatmu, ada jiwa pada usia itu yang tak pernah mati.”

Krystal sadar; apa yang ia mulai pada usia muda memang tak sia-sia: sebuah persahabatan yang bertahan lebih lama daripada sekadar penampilan dari panggung ke panggung.

* * *

Krystal menyelesaikan benda itu pada dini hari. Minho masih berada di rumahnya, menemaninya sambil membuat proposal-proposal untuk para calon donatur.

Perempuan itu menambahkan sisa kelopak bunga yang dikeringkan, yang ditempelkan pada permukaan kayu, di bawah sebuah cangkir yang ditempelkan pada sudut kayu persegi tersebut, sehingga seperti cangkir itu menumpahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Kelopak bunga terakhir berwarna merah jambu. Ada warna lain berupa biru, ungu, putih, dan kuning.

Kelopak-kelopak merah jambu itu sampai ke sudut lain kayu, berseberangan dengan letak cangkir. Di sudut itu, kelopak-kelopak tersebut dibuat menjadi bentuk kupu-kupu.

Krystal menatap bangga karyanya.

* * *

Sulli mengakhiri presentasi finalnya dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam, sementara itu tepukan tangan terdengar menggema di ruangan. Sembilan varian itu sudah resmi diperkenalkan pada seluruh rekanan, pemangku kepentingan, dan media. _Schmetterling_ , _Sommerfugl_ , _Papillon_ , _Farfalla_ , _Mariposa_ , _Fluture_ , _Drugelis_ , _Parvâne_ , _Psyche_.

Taemin menjemputnya, hanya menunggunya di mobil karena mereka memutuskan untuk tidak terlihat bersama secara terang-terangan. Taemin memberikannya sebuket besar bunga sebagai ucapan selamat, dengan beberapa batang cokelat di tengahnya, dan sebuah buket lagi yang hampir sama besarnya, isinya seluruh bunga merah muda.

“Ini dari Soojungie dan Minho-hyung. Mereka minta maaf karena akhirnya tidak bisa datang—ada pertemuan penting dengan donatur-donatur Minho-hyung.”

Sulli memeluk bunga itu erat-erat.

* * *

Krystal akhirnya mendapatkan gedung untuk galerinya, suatu tempat di sudut Seoul yang masih butuh banyak renovasi. Ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam setiap hari untuk mengatur tempat itu, mengecat ulang beberapa bagian, dan membersihkannya.

Kadang-kadang Minho menemaninya, kadang ia hanya sendirian.

Kemudian, siang itu, sebuah paket dikirimkan padanya.

Sebuah kotak berisi botol kaca bening, ditulisi tanda tangan yang sangat Krystal kenal. Ada sebuah label pada leher botol tersebut,

_Prajāpati_ – _the 10 th limited edition_.


End file.
